Hidden Candy:Extra Bites
by RezleVettems
Summary: I'm back with this project of side stories and extra content originally meant for Hidden Candy but which had to be cut out for length purposes. Things like drunk Konata, chapters revolving around the other characters, and even epilogue chapters.
1. Chapter 0 Late Night Fate

Hidden Candy: Extra Bites

Chapter 0: Late Night Fate

Author's Note: Well, after a few necessary months of absence I'm back! My excuses are endless but I've been going through quite a few things, college classes is the mere minimum of it. There's been a ton of irritation, stuff at home, businesses with banks, etc this and etc that. So for anyone still willing to put up with me, I offer these side stories which I wanted to include in the original story but for some reason I had a rather anal obsession with keeping it around 100,000 words so a lot was cut out.

Hopefully these can tide you over until I finish up the last chapter, writing these side stories will help me get back in Hidden Candy mode as well. After I upload the last chapter in the original story there will be epilogue chapters here that will depict the events afterwards, the glorious events.

Eight o' clock, much later than usual, Konata thought to herself as she found herself adjusting to the new work schedule. She continued towards the tables, placing the silverware on the small metal cart and scraping the leftover food into the waste bin on the side. The cosplay cafe was finally closing for the night and all that remained between the hard working girls and their homes were a few minutes of clean up, changing clothes and hopping on a train. Sojiro would routinely await for his daughter at her stop and take her home afterwards, a task fueled by nocturnal paranoia and a hypocritical suspicion towards other males despite Konata's supernatural physical strength and cautious outlook.

He was troubled by Konata's increase in overtime at the cafe but couldn't find any reason to oppose it. It allowed her to earn more money, she always seemed relaxed and it didn't really cause any stress as she clearly enjoyed working there most of the time. Maybe he just missed her eating at the dinner table with him.

"I don't know how you can work so late so frequently," commented Chiaki, a coworker who had just slipped out of her Yuki Nagato cosplay, revealing a more delicate autumn brown bundle of hair and her gentle face, uncannily matching the character she played. Irony had given her the last name "Nagato" and the first name "Chiaki", both emotionally collected and beloved anime characters of their respective series. Born and raised in Japan, she eventually picked up an interest for anime when her name caused a commotion amongst otaku on a message board. In the heat of her cosplay love came Konata who she met in Akiba while searching for a job, eventually leading to the cafe that existed as their meeting ground and foundation for their blooming friendship.

Konata continued putting away the dishes and moved on to the next table, thinking of what to say. The sudden conversation pulled her away from her thoughts. "I sorta need to work right now," Konata said, chuckling lightly. "The atmosphere has been helping me out a lot lately."

"Money troubles?" That soft voice always tickled Konata the right way, so concerned and nice!

"Oh no, nothing like that. Just been thinking about something lately. If I stay at home I would just end up walking all over the house and freaking everyone out. Besides, there is that new yuri game coming out on the 17th. I suppose I've been subconsciously saving up for that."

"Well, as long as you're okay. I'll see you later then. Good night Konata."

"Good night Chiaki."

That new yuri game coming out, now that Konata thought about it it did seem rather important that she buy it as quickly as possible. The studio that produced it was rather new but revered for its attention to detail and realism though the source of their knowledge remained unknown-probably for legal reasons. "Love Love Teacher." Calling out the name seemed to shout out the importance it held more so than pondering about it-a dating sim that revolved solely around wooing a female teacher unless you chose to go after the seme teacher, then you were wooed instead. Konata heard about it from the list of favorited websites she checked on daily but didn't pay much attention to the trailer uploaded months ago. Now it felt more important than ever, like it would help settle the uneasiness and excitement in her head.

Picking up the last cup off the table, she placed it behind her only to feel another cup tap it from below. The cart could no longer hold anymore dishes, forcing Konata to take it to the kitchen for the cafe's only cook to clean. "Last load," Konata announced as she slid the belly high vehicle into the small, silver kitchen.

"Those piggly sons of bitches," growled the middle aged woman. She walked-almost stomped-her way to the cart and grabbed the handles, crashing it into the counter near the sink. "Sorry you got to hear me cuss like that bluey."

"It's okay. I wonder why they even order food anymore, we should just start forcing tips for watching us dance and leave it at that."

"Then I would be out of a job and how would I pay for my cooking classes?" The grim reality was that she was never fit for this kingdom of geeks. The cook was more like the kind of person an anime fan would show a tentacle game to just to freak them out and hear them swear about the perversions of society. Her position in this cafe existed only due to her being related to the owner, a small favor for a family member but Konata found a friend inside the matured woman and a rather unpleasant look on life along with it.

"Never guessed you would end up working for a bunch of otaku huh?"

The older woman grabbed the back of her long black hair and tied it into a ponytail before slipping on the rubber gloves. "Not for a single second of my life. Enjoy the time you got now Izumi-chan, youth only happens once and then it dies somewhere between the late terms of college and getting an actual full time job."

Konata's eyebrows peaked. "So I should take some risks eh? Especially with romance."

"Nothing too dangerous."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for the tip."

"Thanks for not bringing in anymore dishes. It's the only good part about watching you leave my kitchen."

With her final good nights, Konata grabbed her coat and left the cafe, keeping the lights on for the cook and her boss, her boss who she began to believe inhabited the place after hours and watched anime till the wee hours of sunrise. Definitely an interesting path she believed, to own an anime-related business that had cute girls dancing and smiling all day while being able to live in your own office and wake up to realize you live in Akihabara every single day, the New York City of anime goods. "But that would only satisfy me," she thought, taking one step down the stairs at a time. "I wonder how Kuroi-sensei would react if I told her something like that."

"Kiss my ass!" shouted the blonde teacher, hot and foul puffs of breath accompanying each word. "Kiss. My. Asssssssssssss!"

"Cut that out!" Yui shouted, pulling her friend back into the seat. "I'm not going to keep bringing you here if you're going to get this drunk Nanako." In actuality, it was the first time Kuroi was like this but it was going to be the last if Yui had anything to say about it. Enough people were already staring at them and when even the casual drunks looked with disapproval there was an issue.

"You're just mad you're single! Come on, let out all your frustrations! All your loneliness clears right up with some good ol' swearing!" Kuroi helped herself to more of the meat grilling in the center of the table, dipping a small piece of beef into the sake- a first for the woman. It was payday Friday again and although it was a friendly tradition for the two to meet and go drinking, it wasn't routine to act so rambunctious. Why was she drinking so much tonight, the cop wondered. As a patrol officer Yui could hardly turn off her suspicious nature and found herself speaking Kuroi's words to herself. One word flashed back instantly.

"I hope you're not just drinking because you're feeling lonely." she said with warning.

"And what if I am? You gonna take your top off or not?! I'm your friend!"

Yui nervously let out a chuckle. "I'm married you know."

"You're what now?"

"Never mind. I think you've had enough to drink."

"No way. You're not naked yet!"

"You're going to regret this in the morning."

"Oh yeah, you're right. My head's gonna be thumping real hard right? Better prepare some more sake to make me feel better when I wake up!"

"That's it, I'm taking you home." Yui rose from the table. "Come on, get up. I'll help you walk."

"Fine, fine. An old lady needs her rest right?!" Kuroi yelled that last part much louder than her other rants, pumping the veins in people's heads as they tried their best to ignore her and enjoy their payday celebrations

After paying for the meal and apologizing to the waiter with furrowed brows and an attempted joke, she inserted her shoulder beneath her friend's arm and headed outside into the night. Only a long walk through the streets greeted her, conversation became impossible as Kuroi seemed occupied already chatting with the nighttime air about her day. "How come there's no cabs passing by? Are there more Nanakos tonight than usual?"

She then felt a vibration in her pocket and gently placed the teacher down against the cold wall of a restaurant, making sure to keep an eye on her friend as she reached for her pocket for her cellphone. Yui checked the caller ID and gasped with excitement. "Kiyotaka?!"

"Hey honey, I got Satoshi-kun to cover my shift tonight. Are you still out with Nanako-chan?"

"Y-yeah, but I'm getting her a ride home. I'll be home in a few minutes!" It had been a week since they had could find a night to be together and luckily for them the deep black sky was still young. Yui pressed the END button on her phone and held the speed dial. After two rings Konata picked up.

"Konata? It's me, Cousin Yui. You just got off work right?" she quickly whipped out.

"Yeah..." Konata replied, looking at the window displays of a game store as she walked down the sidewalk. "Just left work a minute ago. What's up?"

"Kiyo just called me and he got off work early so I need a favor. Could you take your teacher home please? I'll pay for a cab and everything."

"Kuroi-sensei? Oh...sure...no problem." Konata felt a pause crawling up her throat. She'd be left alone with Kuroi and the storm in her head grew stronger, the thunder rumbling above her senses. "Is she wasted or something?" Konata asked, attempting to sound as unaffected as possible.

"She's not like that." Yui looked back at the woman who bounced her heels against the ground in rhythm until she lost the beat and got frustrated. "Well, she is tonight but don't go around thinking she's some sort of drunkard."

"I won't. Just tell me the stop and I'll take the train there."

"Thanks Konata! I'll make it up to you later okay? Now listen carefully."

Konata felt lucky, Yui was only two stops away and the train ride over carried quite a few of her "kind". When the Akiba addicts took the train it was always a visual buffet of weirdness and a varied assortment of real life moe, something truly entertaining to please the fans Konata would say, fans like her who appreciated moe blending into reality. If she were more fortunate she would even manage starting up a conversation with someone, pleasantly surprising them with her occupation. Today, however, she rather be left alone.

Keeping herself in the corner of a bench, she closed her eyes and peered into that brewing chaos flying about below her sea of hair. Her teacher, Nanako Kuroi, was going to be-was already-drunk and tonight it became her duty to take her home safely. Were there any possible routes? The otaku couldn't help but think of that first, like a reflex. So many times did she ponder this with a particular selection of her friends, hoping for a small path to open up for romance-a side of her she doubted the others could believe in, like ghosts or aliens. Besides, the target of her affection-the very person that busied her thoughts every day-would be the very woman she was to escort, the very intoxicated and maybe even lonely woman.

Konata dealt with a drunken Yui before, constantly being petted and hugged, watching in awe as her grown cousin did the stupidest things and even teased her about her flat chest, and of course the awkward session of crying where the officer confessed her marital woes. It was the one time in Konata's life where she couldn't take such tears seriously and just wanted to comfort the person so they could go to sleep or leave, but it was fun. Yui really did sweeten up quite a bit in that sort of hazy, warm mood. "Ah well," the petite girl sighed out. _"I'll just have to handle whatever comes. Should probably build up my resistance so I don't take advantage of Kuroi-sensei. Wait, what if she tries to take advantage of me?! Should I let her? No. No is the right answer right?"_

The train's arrival at its second stop felt like a wedge being stabbed in her train of thought, bringing everything to a halt as her priorities switched. Now she had to focus on making certain of her cousin's location, exiting the locomotive as quickly as possible. Only a few of her fellow anime companions joined her in leaving, assuring the otaku that her people were spread far and wide across Japan. Deciding to quickly put that aside, she climbed up the stairs and felt the chilly night air sting her uncovered hands, forcing them to retreat to her pockets. "Geez, it sure got cold real fast."

It was the middle of winter yet it had taken so long for its brisk air to follow and tonight would be the first warning of it. Konata could help but feel set up by a greater power. What was next, Yui discovering she has no money left for even a taxi?

Konata waited for her body to adjust, rising and lowering on the tips of her toes to warm herself up. "Okay, let's go!" She flipped open her cellphone and dug through the message inbox, displaying instructions sent by her cousin that started from the train stop. Keeping an eye on every street sign, she pressed on until the smell of alcohol and the sounds of tired, youthful workers celebrating their mundane accomplishments of another day's work warmed the air. Someone as bright eyed and small like her quickly became the center of attention for passing couples and groups, reminding her that a battle could ensue at anytime.

She was beginning to doubt the instructions were even necessary, it might have been possible to just follow the trail of drunks and flushed face people to the establishment they just exited-or perhaps got kicked out of-and end up reaching her destination. A part of her could only think of Nyamo and Yukari. As she walked down the cold streets, like a car crash or an ambulance on the side of the road, Konata's stature couldn't help but entice whispered conversation. The comments were hardly any different, just more discernible since everyone around her was pumped with relief from the work week, alcohol or too much fun from their extravagant Friday night ventures.

"What a small little girl."

"Isn't she too young to be around here? Where's her parents?"

"I think...I think that's a midget."

Konata chuckled. The comments used to bother her as a freshman, since Sojiro allowed her to start going to more "mature" places like the grocery store by herself. Eventually time dulled them and she couldn't help but find amusement in the remarks, it made her feel like a rare delicacy. _"But how many people would actually like me?"_ Another deep thought bubbling to the top of her head.

Turning the corner near a dance studio, she noticed a green haired woman standing next to a blonde woman against a building, inches away from a street lamp's surely warm glow. Konata quickly ran up to the two, wishing she hadn't hinted at her carbonated excitement. "Ah, Konata! You made it!" called out Yui.

"What do you expect from the daughter of Suzaku and Lelouch? I've got both muscle and smarts."

"You sure do. How was work?"

Konata cocked her head past Yui's width to get a small peak of what she would be dealing with tonight and Kuroi did not disappoint. Her teacher was stuck at the midway point between absolute sloth and fatigue versus the powerful urge to do something exciting and even weird. With another drunken nod of the head she might even explode! "Work was great, same as usual. Why did Kuroi-sensei get so hammered tonight?"

"She's usually a casual drinker but I think it's because of personal matters. You'll probably be best to leave it at that." Yui gently warned. She felt bad enough for leaving such a burden on Konata but knew the chest high girl could handle it. "Anyway, I've already called a taxi to pick you guys up, he already has the address to her house but I'll tell you it anyway just in case."

"Okay." Kuroi's address? Just knowing she would forever have it excited her from the inside out. It would be more mature to just accept the information and use it for emergencies but Konata's foxy mind was already smiling in delight with all manners of possibilities, ranging from naughty to just plain mischievous. She could drop by anytime for any reason and tonight was beginning to feel more like a preview, for what, only her heart would dare mutter. "Oh, is that the cab?"

Yui turned her head back. "Yep, sure is! Here's the....uh oh."

"Don't tell me you're outta cash."

"Yeah....but," Yui left her words unfinished until she walked over to Kuroi and got one knee, digging a careful hand into her friend's pockets. "we're covered!"

"Thievery? I don't know officer, I don't think there's a warrant for that."

"It's okay, she didn't pay for her share of the drinks anyway. Here ya go, just pay what you owe the driver and a small tip, that's it." Yui said, handing the wallet only after Konata nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna go on a wild nerd shopping spree. Her money's safe with me."

"I know, you're a good girl." And with a pet on her cousin's head, Yui started jogging away from the scene. "Good night Konata! And thanks again!"

Konata waved until the officer vanished behind the same corner she took to get here, undoubtedly hoping the train hadn't already left. Now it was time for Konata to do her part and help her teacher get on two feet. Despite Yui's intoxicated intrusions at home she never had to lift her up before, Sojiro usually took care of that and he seemed to have trouble with just that. The taxi drove up to the sidewalk with the driver's face turning and staring at Konata, making her feel more rushed to figure out a solution. Walking over to Kuroi, she slid an arm around her larger back and pushed against the ground with her legs. "Whoa! You're so heavy!"

"What did you say runt?"

"I said you're heavy. Can you walk a little? It'll be much easier for me."

"I'll run just to show you how unfat I am."

"Unfat?" Konata got a flick in the head for that one. What a vengeful drunk! The physical punishment was quickly followed by a lecture based on how Kuroi was the teacher, no one can argue against teacher, even if its about a different subject they have no affiliation with. All this while her shoes were being dragged against the ground. Konata finally reached the cab, opening the door and dropping the teacher inside. Instantly, the older woman fell asleep. "Bad things are going to happen to you sensei."

Konata tried her best to slip into the seat but Kuroi had rested herself across it completely and refused to give it up an inch. "So, how much is it going to cost to take us to her house?" Konata asked the driver, finally finding the edge of the seat where her teacher's stomach was, no beer belly much to her surprise but not much leg room either. The driver handed her a receipt printed out when Yui called earlier, the total was about thirty dollars so Konata checked the wallet she was handed. "Let's see...we've got...ten....twelve....twelve dollars. Darn."

She glanced at the driver, hoping he would make an exception for such a petite, moe girl but his face remained the same, in fact it seemed rather expectant as if he wanted her to look again just in case there was more money. "It might be a bit risky but I guess I should settle for dropping her off at a hotel."

"No...." loudly groaned the woman, pressing her belly against Konata's back, making her temporary guardian sit up stiff. "Take me home. I want to go home and sleep!"

"That...that'll be a lot of trouble, you're already hard to handle and carry around." Adding to that, they were eating away at the driver's time, he could be off picking up more customers who had all their money in check. More importantly, Kuroi was beginning to fidget about and that warm stomach massaging the teen's back wasn't helping her desires much.

"Please Izumi-chan....I want to go home...my stomach hurts. My blog needs updating. My paperwork..." Konata watched the grown woman fidget about, her weary eyes seemingly lost but in some sort of pain. Her hand reached for Konata's thigh and grabbed it. "Izumi-chan...chaaaaan" And her consciousness was lost to slumber. The teen felt sorry for the woman, this was the first time she ever witness a person in such a different mode, so ragged and dependent. It was cute, she had to admit, as it was different from the usual image Kuroi gave off of someone who could at least manage on their own but putting all playfulness aside, Konata decided to restrain her slight irritation and do as her teacher suggested.

"Drop us off at the subway down the street, we can at least afford to go that far."

It took about two minutes to arrive and a lot of shaking just to awaken the teacher once they got there. Kuroi stepped out of the car and leaned onto a street light for support as her student paid the small fee and followed suit. "Bleh..."

"You okay? Do you need to barf?"

"Naw...I'm fine. Just get me home so I can dance the night away...under the stars." Kuroi asked, awake enough now to rest an arm on Konata's small frame and support most of her own weight. She was beginning to realize she was drunk now after what must have been a power nap-faster than any cat nap-but the nonsense wouldn't stop popping out or stirring in her head. At least she was becoming less of a weight and admittedly more fun than before. The two slowly took every downward step on the staircase, making sure to hold onto the railings. When they arrived at the terminal, Konata quickly guided Kuroi to an empty bench so they could relax and catch their breath though her teacher seemed to be smelling the night time air more than refilling her lungs.

"I really am small," Konata said. "It's kinda the first time I felt such weight against me, really makes me feel like I'm in a hyperbolic time chamber."

"What?" Kuroi muttered in annoyance.

"Oh, not that you're fat or anything, I don't want you acting like Kagami and losing your mind about that sort of thing."

"Not that, I mean that nerd word hyperbolic...dimes."

"Oh, that's from Dragonball Z."

"You're so nice Izumi," Kuroi softly hummed, leaning her head towards the little teen with a small smile snaking beneath her reddened tip of a nose.

"Well that was sudden." That was all the student could say. Against her were eyes that seemed tired at first glance but her intuition told her to keeping looking, showing what felt like an invitation to somewhere private, somewhere dark but nice. Those draconic emeralds were dull from the booze but still shined with something, something that made Konata's chest bubble with warm anticipation yet realized. Is this some sort of illusion, the recipient asked herself.

"Let me reward you."

"Sensei?"

She felt a soft pair of lips push against her ear, setting the teenager aflame with a shot of electricity and a loss of what to do with herself.

"Whoops, missed your head." Kuroi erupted in laughter, right into the very ear she just kissed. "You're way too small!"

"Ouch. Maybe you're way too tall." remarked Konata as she covered her ear.

"Heh, you're just like a cute little fairy. What's that one called? That dizzy one?"

"Dizzy? A dizzy fairy?"

"No, no, no. You know, dizzy, that happy place!"

"Dizzy?" Konata paused and attempted to decipher the booze talk. "You mean...Disney?"

"Yeah, the Disney fairy. Tinkle."

Laughter leapt out of Konata's chest and into her throat at that word. "You mean Tinkerbell, not Tinkle!"

"Oi, making fun of me? Speaking of fairies I need to use the bathroom."

Konata suggested waiting and using the one on the train as it pulled into the terminal, at what always seemed like an unbelievably fast but smooth pace. Every time Konata watched it entered her sight she always felt like it would never stop in time. Kuroi, on the other hand, was too relaxed to react to the strong winds that followed the train, blowing her blonde hair wildly about. Long strands had hit Konata in the face, pricking at her like the tip of a grass blade against the skin. However, the scent of shampoo and boozed fatigue mixed well together, eliminating any complaint in the young girl's mind.

Once the small crowd of people exited the train, Konata once again slipped her arm underneath her teacher and served as a crutch until finally picking a seat close to the doorways, placing Kuroi next to the railing by the exit. There were few people left onboard, which was quite surprising considering the day of week it was. Entire benches were vacant and it almost gave off a feeling that the train would just keep on going and going until it hit the netherworld, that Konata had boarded the train at a special hour that existed between midnight and one. "That's the only logical explanation for such emptiness right?" she gleefully muttered to herself.

It took about a minute for the train to shut its doors and start gliding along the railing at an almost cautious pace. Konata turned towards her teacher who had rested her head against the railing, eyes opening and closing slowly. "Try not going to sleep please," Konata kindly asked. "It'll be a bit hard getting you off the train without you being able to stand on your feet."

"I can't help it midget...I'm so tired and awake. Kill me. I'll never drink again, no! I'll never drink_ that_ much again!"

"Well...if you really need to sleep you can go ahead then. I can't imagine what it's like being drunk. I'm not even sure about my own feelings half the time," Konata commented with a forced chuckle at the end, knowing what to do but stare into the moving scenery of the window across from her. The two said nothing, almost as if nothing had ever been said which gave Konata an idea. "Kuroi-sensei...do you ever remember anything after you get drunk?"

"Of course!" she declared. "But not when you're super, giga drunk like I am in this present time. Why, you're not going to do something weird to me when we get home?"

"You're saying some awful stuff right now sensei. Just hearing you makes me want to never get drunk." replied Konata. "Besides, I'm an honorable person. Taking advantage of person is the equivalent of cheating in a eroge. You just don't do it."

"Mmm..."

"Well, if you're not going to remember what I'm going to say then I should just say it right?"

"Sure...whatever makes you happy."

"Well, to be honest I've been thinking about you a lot lately sensei. In a lot ways." Konata stopped there, waiting for a reaction. Kuroi just kept her head pressed against the pole and began dropping her weary eyelids further and further down with every second. It was probably better this way, the otaku preferred this situation with a sleeping Kuroi, it was like confessing to a wall with an ear. "The ways I've been thinking about you...are, ya know, perverted things, romantic things, and just...being with you. I've been thinking about you so much recently ever since our trip to the beach, I can't stop but...I'm a little afraid. I'm not even sure what I'm most afraid of but there's a lot of it."

The older woman breathed lightly, wrapping her arms around the pole and using them as build-it-yourself pillows. Konata couldn't help but on a smile despite the little tremors rattling her frame, rattles the train's speeding movements could never reproduce. "My head keeps coming up with weird stuff, like when I went to the store the other day to pick up some snacks. I wanted to get my favorite piece of candy that I always get but that time, I ignored it and went for something different right behind it. To my surprise it was actually ten times better then my usual candy. It made me think why I never picked up that candy before, was I ignoring it and focusing on what I usually liked or did I just not want to waste my money on something weird tasting?"

Konata began swinging her feet, watching the round edges of her sneakers rising and falling, not noticing her teacher slowly abandoning the pole and sitting up to sleep. "It's pretty weird to think so deeply about candy right?" She turned to look at Kuroi, only to feel the older woman fall onto her shoulders immediately, snuggling between Konata's jaw and shoulder, right in that sweet, sensitive part of the teenager's neck. "But it means a lot to me. It felt like...that candy was hidden to me and that there must have been something stopping me from seeing it before. Then _that _really got me thinking. You're just like that hidden candy...but that's what I'm afraid of." She said no more, realizing she might be disturbing the drunk resting against her with talks about candy and confused emotions. For now, those questions were tucked away inside her once again. Questions like if what she felt for her teacher was genuine, was it unbreakable, was it the beginning of love? That piece of candy Konata started eating from the store, eventually she tired of it and went back to her old favorite, never picking up that little snack behind it ever again.

The train kept going, taking Konata closer and closer to her destination though a part of her felt like riding the train forever, at least until her thoughts, her fears wore out for the night. Kuroi's legs slided into Konata's and her nose pressed against her neck. All the teenager felt like doing was carefully placing her hand on the head of this adult, this fully developed and mature woman, this person who lived by herself and by her own rules and press her even closer hoping a small part of that life would melt into her, that certainty of desire. _"Then again, if you've got me thinking like this you're already special. I like you, I like how you look and who you are. I'm not sure if this is love but even if it's not could be one day. Hidden candy huh? You've got me thinking too deeply into things and I don't even do that for literature class! I just hope you can let me taste you. Whoa...what a dirty thought that was!"_

Before Konata knew it, the train had come to a stop and arrived at her teacher's district. "Oh, time to go!" Nodding her awake, Konata helped her onto her feet and off the train, strangely finding herself suddenly more capable, holding most of Kuroi's weight by herself. "Did you get stronger?" the woman asked. "I feel like I can ride your back now. Let's do that!"

"No way! A girl has limits you know, I'm still small."

"Yeah, you could probably fit under a kitchen sink."

"Or nicely into someone's arms." Konata said, smiling as the two walked down the night time roads, unaware of what their decisions in the next few minutes would start or what Kuroi would find in her bed the next morning.

Author's Note: Ah, back to writing. I've learned a lot about myself and writing in general in the past few months. I think I'm finally understanding myself more and more everyday, things I want and how I want them and why I do what I do. I've also been researching quite a bit of philosophy, ideologies and various concepts while working on numerous original stories so I've broaden my interests quite a bit as well. The world has a lot to offer and it makes me happy that people decide to focus on my stories when they could being doing something else.


	2. Chapter 15:1 Sweet Fire

Hidden Candy: Extra Bites

Chapter 15.1: Sweet Fire's Touch

_Author's Note: This is a bit of a jump from the first side story which occurs before Chapter 1 while this one occurs after Chapter 15. I think I might keep them in random order which makes it easier for me to write them. However I will include when these events take place. This takes place before their trip to Kanagawa for Golden Week, when Konata comes over to Kuroi's house quite often and the two are working overtime a lot to pay for the trip. This is basically one of the days they spend together during the weekend. Enjoy!_

_Knock. Knock._ "Hmm?" Kuroi groaned out, pressing her upper lip down onto the bottom in frustration. From what she could tell in her thick daze of senses was that somebody was knocking at the front door, she had to answer it, that's the rule, an obligation she couldn't refuse no matter what-at least this was the crazed logic in her ragged state. Her eyes could hardly keep focus much less her head but a societal duty was a societal duty. She placed her coffee pot back into the machine and walked over to the door, feeling the warm air of the kitchen light bulb leave her as she stepped into the living room and grabbed a pair of sweat pants she had threw onto one of her living room chairs the other day.

Kuroi felt her feet adjusting to her weight again, forming a resemblance to human balance as she found herself walking to either side of the path, still holding those pants in her arm in case she needed to open the door. _Knock. Knock. Knock. _"I'm coming."Kuroi replied weakly. _Knock. Knock. Knock. _"I said I'm coming!" _Knock. Knock. Knock. _"What the hell?!" She stopped, leaned one elbow against the wall and shoved her legs into her pants, muttering random and wild threats because now whoever was out there was definitely going to get it from her. Maybe she'll start with some fussing and if things get out of control she'll launch a fist into their jaw, nobody disturbs her groggy awakening at the crack of noon. Once she felt both bare feet touching the cold carpet she rushed to the door and swung it open, fury markered all over her face, in her sucked up bottom lip, her sharp glare and puffed out chest. Ready to meet a generic jerk staring back at her, her vicious stare shot about one head above the target. Kuroi noticed the blue blur below in an instant. "Konata?"

"Good afternoon sensei," greeted the little otaku, a handful of petty satisfaction checked onto her lips. "Had a rough night?"

"Think you're funny huh? Knocking on my door like some kind of maniac?" Kuroi asked, resting her arm against the doorway with a mischievous smirk floating in the back of her mind. She wanted to make her little girlfriend feel like she had enraged the teacher, a revenge prank to start off the day already. So Kuroi tapped a foot against the ground, rattling her fingers against the wall and ensuring her face looked as pissed off as she could. "I try and get barely enough sleep and you come and disturb me after I just woke up, that really ticks me off."

"Nanako?"

"Hush up. You're gonna be punished for this. Come inside right now." She could see the small drop of uncertainty fall onto Konata's forehead and soak into the rest of her face like a sponge. It might be a bit much but she was positive she'd be forgiven, after all, the end of the trick would dry away the tiny frights in Konata, who flinched at the sound of the front door being slammed shut and locked tightly.

"Is everything alright? Sorry about bothering you, it was just a little joke." Kuroi said nothing and just dropped off the keys on the counter. Konata watched as Kuroi simply stared back at her. Not knowing what to do she headed for the living room only to hear the woman rush up behind her. The blonde pushed her hand against the wall, blocking the teenager with her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"In the...living room?"

"Nope. You're going to stay right here."

"This joke's going a bi..." A pair of fingers was pressed against her lips. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted up into the air, making her let out a squeal. She found her back pressed against the wall and soon realized her feet were no longer touching the floor. Those snake eyes looked back at her with a poisonous smile creeping from beneath.

"Don't worry Konata, I don't want to scare you too bad." Kuroi said with playfulness splashed into her voice. "But you're going to be punished for all that knocking. A hit to the jaw." She started kissing Konata's small neck, pressing herself against the smaller girl. It only took a second for it all to register in the otaku's head but once a sweet kiss was planted under her chin it all made sense, making her snort out a laugh. Those young hands fell onto Kuroi's back and began rubbing the older woman, soon squeezing on as Kuroi's kissing reached her chin and cheeks, finally hitting her lips. Quieted, closed-in moans purred inside the girl as she felt every kiss pucker around her face like an affectionate, gentle pinch and release.

"It's so early in the day...to start doing this," Konata said, hitting the pause button for the mood.

"Nope, you've gotta be punished shrimp." Kuroi returned to the neck until she hit that tender bridge between it and the shoulders, that nice soft spot she loved so much. This time the skin wasn't greeted by her lips but by two rows of sharp teeth clamping on with a warm breath pleasantly heating the area. Konata had no choice but to wrap her legs gently around the teacher, encouraging Kuroi to press herself further against the petite girl to keep her above the ground. Konata found it odd, the first time they met head to head but she couldn't keep hers from staying in one place for long, especially when the bites traveled to the top of her chest and a hand cupped against whatever small hill of a chest she had grown.

The moan Kuroi wanted came out, it felt like a breath someone takes after rising out of the water, when someone has held it for so long and only wishes to get as much air as possible, it made her want to drain the girl of every ounce. Against her own chest, she felt that smaller one slowly getting to work with an engine of a heart pumping against hers. A sense of wildness was leaking into them both, Konata felt like she was being attacked by a lioness and her moans wouldn't stop. "I guess..." she said. "I guess...I should starting knocking on your door a lot more."

"Y-yeah." replied Kuroi, now kissing the chest she had just nibbled on. "You really jumped me out of my morning daze but it was worth it. It's great...hearing you breath like this. It gets me all, all wild."

"Nanako..." Konata placed her head against the wall to help her keep it straight. She wanted to see those eyes again, the eyes of her lioness. Kuroi felt the movement and raised her head, watching the will power pour out of her girlfriend, watching those youthful eyes slip into that passionate dull, the fiery drunkenness. Kuroi found it extraordinary, how tired the little girl in her arms looked but how excited her body moved.

"You're beautiful Konata."

Konata reached out her hands, wiping Kuroi's cheeks and sliding her arms along the teacher's shoulder, hanging them off the edge as she leaned in to start biting back, aiming for the neck. The teeth were smaller, the attacks weaker and the new lioness already lost to the moment. She soon found herself reduced to just grabbing on and softly breathing. "Don't worry Konata, just stay close to me. Just like this. Touching you makes me feel good too okay? Don't feel bad."

"Thank you..._breath_...sensei. It feels good _breath _when you touch my chest like that. It's the first time you've done that. How is it?"

Kuroi squeezed that chest, chuckled and kissed her on the head. "Surprisingly soft, I can get a good grab. You know what else?" Konata didn't answer. "You're so hot against me I'm losing control of myself. God Konata, you really are so small and hot I can't get enough."

The wildness grew and trembled, rushing in like a torrent through Kuroi's body and mind. Somewhere she knew things were getting more intense, that she would start doing something more risque than she ever had with her girlfriend but she didn't care. The time didn't matter, how it happened it didn't matter, all that matter was feeling this warm girl happily hang onto her, letting out noises only for her to hear and that irresistible breathing. Kuroi felt like she could fall asleep to it despite what they were doing. She reached for both sides of Konata's chest and moved her hands in circles, kissing that bridge again. "I'm going to keep going Konata. I'm going to keep going."

"G-go ahead. I don't mind. I want you to."

"Konata, I'm going." Her hands left the chest and slowly pressed down onto a pair of surprisingly thick thighs. She clutched on and did this for every inch of thigh she could find. Konata started trembling, letting out more squeals. "I'm really going Konata, I'm really going to do it." Kuroi found herself saying it over and over, it was enough to make her wonder why she continued the unusual chant. It was the only interruption invading this passionate moment. "Konata..." her hands rode up those legs and beneath a skirt, feeling the very base of those long legs. Wherever her fingers were now, it was warm, no, it was getting hot. "Konata..."

"Nanako...I love...I love..." She stopped as she started panting. "Sensei."

Kuroi slid her entire hands past what she now knew was panties and kept going, kept going into this warm, soft place as Konata raised her hand and began kissing her, finding this an almost suitable way to let out her growing excitement as she felt that warm place of hers being reached. Kuroi's fingers kept going and going until they reached the center...until they reached a certain moistness. "Damn it!" Kuroi stopped, she retracted her hands and almost took a step back before realizing Konata's entire balance depended on her. She quickly grabbed the girl and knelt down, putting her on the floor gently.

"Sen...sensei? What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

"S-sorry Konata, I'm sorry." Kuroi panted out, hands on the ground. She couldn't look up as a drop of shame began spreading across her face. "We were, we were going way too far." I really was losing control, she told herself. The two didn't say anything, unsure of really what they could say at this point. Konata watched as her girlfriend's eyes stayed towards the ground and as she herself battled the urge to crawl over there and restart what was interrupted, her body certainly told her too. In fact, she was starting to move over there, to her Nanako with a hand reaching out. Those lioness eyes then rose up to her, stopping her in her tracks. "Sorry...you probably feel a bit unsatisfied."

"You...really got me going." Konata nervously but happily said. "Why? Why can't you go any further?"

"I'm just not ready okay? Besides, it might be best we wait until you graduate right?" That excuse would have to do for now. "Let's wait until things get better, when there's a lot less risk."

"It's not like I'll get pregnant." Konata said, chuckling before pushing herself up. An irritated sigh warmed her neck, wanting to come out and express her full disapproval of the situation, the obligation Nanako needed to pay right now. Wasn't she just being teased? Konata's body sure enough felt that way, there must have been something to say so they could go back to what they were doing. But that isn't right is it, Konata asked herself. But I was teased, we were so close to finally having sex and she just stopped, that's teasing. As she stood up the teenager truly saw what sort of scene was before her. Right in front of her was a grown woman on the floor, feeling bad-maybe even ashamed-in the presence of a younger, less mature girl. Once again they didn't meet at heads' height but this time that made it so much clearer what was going on inside of them. Disappointed lust and passion was blown away and Konata softly asked "Can I use your bathroom real quick?"

"Oh...yeah. Go right ahead."

"Thanks." Konata quickly headed to the bedroom down the hall, closing the door behind her. Kuroi knew what she had done and muttered out an apology as she leaned back against the wall, bumping her head.

Konata stepped into the bedroom, spotting the bed they would share occasionally, and stepped into the bathroom-making sure to lock it tightly, even double checking the knob. She stared into the mirror and found it hard to look at herself. The shame was contagious. "I got mad at Nanako...when she's feeling so bad about all this." What was going on that made her girlfriend feel that way? There were all sorts of reasons, none of which Konata liked but none of which she could deny. "It's because I'm younger than her right? Maybe she just doesn't want to show that side of her to me?" _Or maybe she just wasn't ready, Konata._

That was the truth. Feeling the excitement slip from her body, she no longer had any need for the bathroom and washed her hands just out of principle. After drying them on one of Kuroi's rough towels, she stepped out and headed for the hallway, only to bump into the teacher. "You done Konata?"

"Yeah...I didn't really need to use it after all I guess."

Kuroi leaned her arm against the doorway, just like before, and pressed her head against it, looking down into those large, hurt eyes below. "Listen, sorry about what happened earlier. I got a little out of control knowing full well I wasn't ready."

"It's okay. I kinda got mad when you stopped but...that really wasn't right when you seem so upset so I should apologize too. It takes two people to ride the Gurren Lagann."

"It takes two to tango would have been a better way of saying it." Kuroi warmly corrected, petting the girl on the head. Konata moved in for a hug, slowly pressing herself against the teacher and wrapping her arms around the taller woman. "You're a good girl Konata."

"You're a good woman, nice and developed in every way." The two only continued to keep themselves wrapped around each other, refusing to let go for minutes on end. Kuroi's morning grogginess, however, came back for a second attack and struck her in the legs, tempting her to lower herself to the ground and pull Konata along with her. "W-whoa!"

"Hehe, haven't had my coffee yet."

"Didn't stop you earlier. I must be a natural stimulant."

"Forget that Konata, you're more like a drug. Addictive and pocket sized."

"Hey, I take offense to that. You can't buy the joy I give."

Kuroi stretched out her neck and looked towards the front door, encouraging Konata to crawl up a bit further along her torso. "Well, I do have that new Blazblue game I haven't tried yet. Maybe that'll work for you."

"Sold! You've just bought yourself the happy laughs and competitive energy of a ripe, young girl!" Konata raised herself up above the ground, hovering over the blonde making sure her excitement was known far across the few feet of ground they found themselves on.

"Well, the sooner you get up the sooner we can play. Unless you wanna stay like this for a little while longer?" The affection was only meant by a "Where did you put the game?" from Konata who had already begun digging through her collection in the bedroom. Kuroi quickly got up and headed inside, sneaking up behind the girl who sat on the floor tapping every videogame case in the cabinet. She captured the teenager with ease. "Now, now. You've gotta give me a little sugar before you start playing, I haven't even eaten anything yet."

"How about we make things interesting then?" Konata said, shooting her face up towards Kuroi, who now held the otaku in her lap on the floor. "Two player battle for two rounds and I'll play with a handicap."

"What kind of handicap? I cut off your ahoge?"

"Nope. While we play, you can kiss me, swing me, squeeze me and bite me as much as you want. Let's see if I can still win."

"You've just signed a deal with the devil you blue piglet. I agree!"

By sunset and over a tray of hamburgers at a fast food burger place, the two easily agreed that it was probably one of the weirdest days in their relationship so far. Suddenly falling into passion at noon, hanging around the floor and feeling new emotions sneak into their hearts at the most unexpected moments, even as they played daring games of flirtatious videogame fighting, they couldn't help but feel accomplished and closer than ever. The consequences of their actions, of letting themselves get too wild rung strongly but it never made them think it was forbidden to indulge into them, just not right now. With that Konata began to understand how things worked, why things naturally clicked together or get stuck in a rut. Another lesson of life from her teacher, always ending with an extra credit romance at the end. "But maybe next time I won't knock on the door so many times, just to be safe," Konata told herself, taking another bite out of her hamburger as Kuroi lifted her head up from her cellphone, checking the internet for some quick updates. She gave her a little smile, a little loving smile that managed to put even a gaming goddess like her into pause mode.

Kuroi: What the...hell? You beat me!

Konata: That's really strange, I wasn't even paying attention with all the lovin' you were giving me.

Kuroi: Don't tell me you've played the game so much it's like second nature to you?

Konata: Well, I guess my fingers just moved on their own.

Kuroi: A gaming goddess indeed!

Author's Note: Haha! Sorry about the messed up order but I really felt like this needed to be uploaded as quickly as possible. I wanted to include in this chapter how so many things could happen from the simplest events, how doing one thing could lead to completely different circumstances and feelings. At first when I wrote this it was quite odd during the rereading session. "How does Konata knocking on the door lead to passionate make out sessions?" Then I thought "Why shouldn't it?"

But yeah, I think I will upload these short stories out of order like this but keep the description of when they happened. Feel free to rant, rave, or complain. I love your reviews. Unless it's spam, which is "maps" spelled backwards. Which means spam is the map that leads me to irritation so don't do it.


	3. Chapter 15:2 Lovers

Hidden Candy: Extra Bites

Chapter 15.2: Lovers' Spell

_Author's Note: If you haven't noticed yet, I love just writing about Konata and Kuroi simply doing anything together. So this new installment is mostly another piece of my shameless indulgence into their everyday lives but it ended up being quite surprising and worthwhile. The next chapter after this will be important as it covers Kagami's feelings towards Konata that she revealed in chapter five, something I wanted to do and regret not doing. Anyway, this takes place before the Kanagawa trip and the couple are working overtime to prepare for it. Konata seems to be visiting Kuroi's house every so often to help out with food and what not, not today though._

"This is quite rare," Konata said as she clicked her mouse, opening her character's item inventory before aggroing a monster. Today she felt more active than ever, believing her body was celebrating the much needed break from work even if all she did was stay glued to her seat and play her favorite mmorpg, keeping a drink not too far away on the floor. It was typical for her to keep a message box open in the corner of the screen so Kuroi could send her texts but today they were communicating via cellphone, Konata using an ear piece as her phone recharged. "You're initiating the date." Konata continued. Click, a few thousand experience points were gained instantly, the monsters dead. No item drops though and she was looking for something specific. "Shoot."

"Bad luck with the game huh?" Kuroi amusingly asked. "Anyway, I want to start asking you to go out a lot more. You seem to always strike first and I don't want you to think I don't wanna be with you unless you ask. My wording's a bit weird but do you know what I mean?"

Konata leaned in towards the monitor and realized her hit points were plummeting. She had been poisoned so she quickly pressed the RUN icon and hid off in a corner of the cavern, using an antidote and drinking up several of her potions. "Yeah, I know what you mean. You just want to make sure I know you're raring to go out as much as I am. I don't mind either way, indoors or out as long as it's with you. Uh oh...I accidentally used the wrong potion. Now I'm Haste!" The otaku decided to go ahead and take advantage of the mistake, charging deeper and deeper into the cave until she found the nest of monsters spawning over and over. "I understand if you want to stay inside a lot though, you _are_ getting older."

"H-how dare you!" Kuroi fussed out, loud enough for anyone without an ear piece to hear, sending her voice rumbling through those young ears of her girlfriend. Konata tightened herself in the slight pain-keep her mischievous smile on-and took off the device, keeping it a few inches from her ear with one hand as the other focused on the now overwhelming numbers in the game. Playing around with the older woman's weakness was proving to be fatal. "I'm only 27 and still kicking as much as any young person. I haven't even had a back problem yet!"

"Sorry, sorry!"Konata pleaded, assuming it was safe with that apology and putting the ear piece back on. "I was just teasing you know. I know how young you are, especially with that rack of yours."

"Now that's more like it! Maybe I'll get you something really nice when we go out. So how about it?"

"I was already up for it so count me in. What time can you pick me up or do you want to meet somewhere?" Konata asked. The enemies' numbers shrunk as the Haste effects died down, leaving just a couple left to defend the treasure which would have to make up for the immense lack of drops. "Wait...what's that?" Her eyes lit up as they focused in on the game. She noticed an item on the ground, sparkling every so often. Sending her character towards it as the attacks came flying, she picked it up and looked into her inventory. "Alright! Finally, the Dashing Ring is mine! After two hours of grinding and hunting I finally got it!"

"Are you serious?! The Dashing Ring? I've been wanting that forever; you're really hard working when it comes to this kind of stuff. What's the rarity for that, like 2 percent?" Kuroi asked, feeling happy just from hearing the small girl cheer on about it across the line.

The teacher had woken up that Saturday to a room void of more than just another person but lacking in excitement. She didn't really feel like doing much else especially since her on and off again relationship with Touhou was currently in off mode and television was never interesting except during baseball matches or with a Konata in her arms usually showing off a new anime. After some light exercises and a big breakfast she could only think about Konata and decided to act upon that, realizing that today, while lacking in singing birds but filled to the brim with relaxed sunlight and that lovely noonish silence that told you most of the world was taking it easy, was perfect for a date. Adding to perfection was the opportunity to build on the relationship and let free samples of her sweet feelings for Konata out for business by asking her on a date.

"Yeah, 2 percent," replied Konata. "Now all I've got to do is escape from this dungeon and I can put it in the bank. You can borrow it if you want sometime."

"Thanks. That's really nice of you."

"Well, I know you'll be careful with it. So what's the plan for the date? Pick me up or meet up somewhere?" She sat back in her seat and placed a bare foot against the rim of the desk, now easily wiping out the remainder of the monsters and exiting the cavern.

"Oh, I'll pick you up. We'll just walk to the train station and take a train to the city."

"I wonder if there's anything going on in Aki-"

"No Akiba. Not today little one. It's a nice, calm Saturday today. I'm in no mood to hang out at Nerd Central. Unless you're planning to buy something, I guess we could stop on over if that's the case."

"Nothing on my list really, got enough games to keep me busy for a while. I'll be ready by twelve so come over sometime after that. I'll go ask my dad if the coast is clear for me to go." Once she heard an OK she paused the game and walked into the living room where Sojiro was playing a racing game with Yutaka. Konata rested her arms on the back of the couch and watched, noticing the immense amount of attention the two were putting into their driving, it must have been close making her wonder if her fuzz faced father would really go all out against a sickly loli. Watching the go carts shooting out turtle shells and curving around corners for another minute, she realized he needed to go all out, her cousin was close to creating quite a large distance between her first place rank and his second.

"Come on, come on, come on," Sojiro muttered as he moved the Wii controller just like a regular steering wheel. Yutaka would smoothly swing into whatever direction she wanted and hardly ever touched the wall, a true racer and a sign that somewhere that gamer blood of theirs was flowing strongly in her. Konata wondered how well she would fare against the pink haired girl. "Darn it!" her father cried out. "I lost!"

"Yay, I did it!" cheered out Yutaka. "First place!"

"Good job Yu-chan, you really stuck it to dad." Konata proudly said. "He must be losing his touch and letting the new generation take over. Or maybe he's a sick masochist who enjoys letting lolis dominate him."

"How cold and untrue." he weakly said in opposition. "Yu-chan's turning out to be quite the gamer, maybe she should move on to something more brutal and complicated like fighting games or first person."

"Oh yeah, some horror would be nice." Konata added. "Silent Hill or Resident Evil. Maybe she prefers visual novels like Higurashi or Saya no Uta."

"N-no! I'm happy with these games!" Yutaka quickly said as she patted the pile of brightly colored CD cases, not wanting to dive too deeply into whatever mysterious world of nerdiness her two relatives had placed themselves in. Not knowing what they were talking about half the time didn't stop her natural instincts from warning her to not stray too far from her clean mind. "Is it alright if I play Super Mario World?"

"Go ahead." Sojiro said before turning to Konata. "Is everything alright? There looks like there's something you want to say Konata."

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask if it's alright if Nanako and I go out on a date today."

"I don't have any problem with that. You know you don't have to ask me about stuff like that, just tell me where you're going and with who and it's fine."

"I know, I just can't help it."

"How is everything going with her? She must be a bit stressed out from working so hard. You come plenty tired yourself," he asked curiously. It had been a while since he got himself updated about their relationship, today was more than perfect. Konata often spoke about the teacher at lunch or dinner but nowhere else. What worried him was how little she ever complained about Kuroi, such a thing he believed typical for a couple that close.

"Everything's great. I have to bring down my mischief by a whole ten levels because of how irritable she gets from working though." There we go, something bad, something imperfect, something that showed they weren't just swimming in love waiting to drown. "But she lets me do other stuff a lot more in exchange."

"Oh really? Like what?" The height in his voice leapt up like a child learning about Santa for the first time. Konata bit her tongue, finding herself in a trap of a situation. How does a daughter gently tell her father that the older woman she is dating is letting her play around with her bodily goods, kiss and snuggle and sleep with her in bed? The answer was simple. The daughter simply doesn't.

"Well…um, nothing much. I get to go on her computer and play her games like crazy but she only has a Playstation 2." Konata explained. The words tasted a tad bit unrealistic, she had to add some truthful spice. "Maybe some kissin'."

"I'm glad you two are getting along so well but don't think your father's some common fool. I know myself quite well which means I know a good deal about you. Kissing is an understatement if I have anything to say about it," he said, giving her a playful wink. Konata winked back and chuckled, reverting her eyes back to the television to see what Yutaka bravely took on next with Mario on Yoshi's back. To Konata's quick discovery, Sojiro's gaze did not leave her and an eerie, unstable aura was oozing out from them. She tried not to look into that gorgon stare but it continued pressing against her will, drawing her in. Caving in was quick and she turned back to check what curse was splattered on his face. It was the look of a scolded puppy. "Konata, my daughter…is it possible…you two have already made love?"

"D-d-dad!!"

"What's happening?" Yutaka asked in a panic, forgetting to pause the game before turning toward the scene behind her.

"N-nothing Yu-chan." Konata said. "Dad's just being weird again."

"Oh…okay." The petite girl returned to the game only to find Yoshi running about frantically and Mario the size of fruit. "Oh no! Those turtles got me when I wasn't looking."

"Koopas." Konata had to correct that grave error, even before addressing this now intense situation. Sojiro watched for every possible stutter, twitch and line in his daughter's face as she returned to his chaotic world. "Just to make it clear, we haven't done that yet Dad." He cut his eyes and leaned closer towards her. "Seriously. Nanako actually prefers if we wait a while longer and I've managed to resist the urge."

He sighed in relief, resting his weight against the back cushions of the couch. His daughter was still pure, at least in theory, but the inevitable was called the inevitable for a reason. Konata was a teenager in the tango of hormones and has spent most of her double digit life tasting samples of the carnal world. Should he ask her to tell him when it happens, he wondered. No, it wouldn't be proper. There were signs he could pick up on, he would have to rely on those. Konata shelved her chin onto her palm, letting her elbow slide along the top of the couch. "But we're going to have sex sometime or another. Could be real soon."

"Konata! Well…" he cleared his throat. "I can no longer be optimistic. The best I could do is give you the proper advice from my experience with your mother."

"Keep that in the reserves dad."

"This is vital information. Your teacher is a mature woman, she might try her best not to but could end up scaring you with her various tastes and routine."

"You're really jumping on the old abuse button today," Konata remarked. "I think I know enough to survive."

"It's not just survival, it's a celebration, and you have to be ready for everything!"

"You're being awkward. I'm going into my room now and don't follow me!" She ran off quickly, knowing he would follow with that disturbing blend of lolicon and fatherly resolve. It was time to utilize the door lock and blast him away with some music pumping via headphones, silencing the knocking on her door.

"Konata, we have to discuss sex! We've already had the talk but that's just the basics. Now its time for the advanced lessons!"

Yutaka rocked herself to and fro, eyes wide with uncertainty as the awkward words of sex and love making flew behind her. All she could do was keeping getting the golden coins and hum the Mario Brothers Theme song, to separate her mind from the physical world of sight and sound. "Just need to get the coins…just need to get the coins."

Noon came slowly to the Izumi family as the tension from the earlier bombardment of suggestive conversation faded like a bad odor in a room. Konata wisely decided it was best to hide out in her room until Kuroi came to pick her up, spending time with her games and even attempting to do homework simply for the sake of something to do. "Maybe this is a parental trick to imprison me in my room and make me do my assignments," she muttered to herself as she laid belly first on the bed, pencil in mouth and paper filled with calculus problems. Her attention span quickly ran thin against the quadratic equations, derivatives and excessive use of the letter e. "I'm going to get him back for all that sex talk." If only there was a class for mischief.

Checking the time, she tucked away the mathematics under her bed for the day and walked over to her closet. "Time to get ready for the date."

The front door trembled with knocking only a few breaths after, lighting up the mental fire alarm inside the otaku's head in the midst of her slipping into a pink shirt. "That's Nanako. Somebody get that, I'm changing right now!"

Yutaka took the initiative and stepped out of the kitchen, drying her hands with a cloth from the tea she just prepared. Sojiro busily jotted some story ideas on his notepad as his lunch of baked fish and rice with beans cooled off, choosing not to look into the eyes of the woman fated to snatch away his daughter's innocence. At first he was glad Konata was dating girls, it felt better that way. She wasn't in the hands of some dirty boy! But now it had all backfired as reality attacked him from behind.

"H-hello Kuroi-sensei," Yutaka nervously greeted, surprised by the overshadowing size of the blonde, her casual composure and fang only adding to the dormant wildness she emitted to others. She rarely ever went to her sister's class so Kuroi was basically a new person, a new adult in her life that she knew nothing about except that Konata liked her and if Konata liked her, she must have been strange.

"Hey, Yutaka-chan. You can call me Kuroi-chan you know."

"Oh, okay…Kuroi-chan."

"Is Konata ready for our date?"

"Yeah! Right here!" Konata called out as she hopped out of her room, putting the final shoe on her right foot, a large brown bag swinging from the left arm only making it more difficult. Kuroi instantly noticed the Vans shoes the little otaku wore; she thought it suited her well along with that large yellow polka dot star on her shirt. Konata walked up to her girlfriend and gave a salute. "Ready to commence a lovely date with sexy teacher."

"You look great Konata, especially cute today." A gentle pet to the head should add to the compliment. "Makes me want to ravage you."

Sojiro watched with a pout as his daughter turned back and smirked at him. "Who knows Nanako," she said, staring at him the whole time. "Maybe today you'll get lucky." Revenge obtained! Mischief points plus a million! Class upgraded to High Class Fox!

"Konata!!" he cried out as the couple stepped out.

"Hurry Nanako, we've gotta run!" Konata said, hopping down the porch steps and running out of the front yard. Kuroi pulled her hands out of her pants and followed suit, feeling her black jacket flap as excitedly as the small girl in front of her ran. Mr. Izumi swung open the front door only to see an empty yard with no daughter. All hope was surely lost; the speck of purity was now soaking into an ocean of carnality-as described in one of his infamous books.

Once the duo made it at the corner of the street they stopped to catch their breath, Konata relying on her knees and Kuroi to the closest streetlight. "Why…why did we have to run?" asked the teacher.

"My dad…he was being weird earlier so I had to get him back. Talking about sex and trying to give me advanced tips."

Kuroi stood tall and scratched her head. "What the heck goes on at your house?"

"He's freaking out because he realizes you and me are going to have sex at some point. To be fair, he asked me about it so this is what he gets. All is fair with life today." Konata happily stated.

"Heh…yeah. That does sound weird of him," Kuroi said, letting out a brief, unnatural laugh. Konata blinked once, that slow blink like a curtain closing on a stage at the end of a play, almost a form of art that spoke for itself.

"We are going to have sex eventually right?" Konata asked, chuckling immediately after at the notion. Her girlfriend could only nod and reply with a _Yeah._ Konata pressed herself against the tower of a woman and breathed gently. "Why not today? Any day would be special to me as long as it's with you. Let's go back to your place and cuddle up in your bed."

She was softly pushed away. "Settle down you cute speck," Kuroi replied. "It's hard for me to resist too. I'm just not ready yet."

"Come on, if we keep delaying it we might never do it."

Kuroi placed a finger against the otaku's lips, efficiently closing the gate. "Shh. No need to rush such things, let me enjoy your mind before I get your body. Besides, our lusts combined will ensure we get down to the skin trade later. Now what do you want to do?"

"You're leaving my young body frustrated you know. Just so you know, if any day with you would feel special…that really means I cherish you, you know?" Konata asked.

"Oh, how do you know that for sure? You've never had feelings like this before." Kuroi said with humor, shuffling around the girl's hair before walking to the edge of the sidewalk, checking for upcoming traffic. That amusement in her voice, that amusement, it sounded like mockery to Konata though she knew it wasn't intentional. She caught up with the teacher and crossed the street with her after getting a wave to do so. The silent spring-who knows when the birds and cicada stopped their song-crossed that street with them. Konata felt-after she said what she said-that some entity told everything to hush up just for her, so her statement would be the only thing in the world Kuroi could hear.

"I may not have had feelings like this before but I have had it some lower degree. Before you I used to like Kagami and sometimes it was really hard to control myself around her. The perverted things I wanted to do to her, to other people." This was confessed without giggle, snort or smile. Just that mature, collected smile that was never shown to the emotionally blind. It was a smile you could only feel, humming with experience and a drop of wisdom. "It's the same with you except much worst, my body and heart, my mind, oh and my ahoge…they tremble so much I don't know what to do with myself."

"I know that," Kuroi said, remembering those attracted eyes, that heated small body pressed against her.

"I might be bad sometimes but the one of the biggest differences between my feelings for you and the feelings I've had for others is that if I'm out of control, just a single word…well, even just a glance from you that told me to stop…it would always make me stop. Like a spell. And all I would think about is how I might have messed up and how to make you happy, make you smile no matter the expense."

Kuroi's step crossed over the sidewalk and the springtime chirps and hums returned, just the same as that enormous light lit up in her eyes returned, when she saw real potential in this relationship. Now she saw love, a deep undeniable love that made one sick just trying to lie about it and say it was an illusion. In fact, almost like a survival instinct, your mind told you not to even attempt to deny it.

"Probably a bit extreme but I really can't deny it." Konata said, rubbing the back of her head. "Besides my family, I've never cared for someone else so deeply. Gosh." Here came the blushes. "I'm acting so fluffy right now I could probably hug myself."

"You know, that's a big problem you have," Kuroi said, tucking her hands in her pocket. The two had forgotten they were on the other side of the road, that they had already crossed the street and were now standing on the edge of the sidewalk. Kuroi kept her eyes straight forward but they didn't perceive the world ahead of her, her sight was lost in a mist. "No matter where we are, no matter what we're doing you can always pop out with something really moving that just sweetens me up and makes everything so clear. Makes such a calm day like this so special"

Konata looked up at her as she paused to take a breath. "That's the spell you've got over me too Konata. The one that makes me want to break all the rules in my head and take you back to my place right now and pounce you in my bed. Heck," Kuroi turned towards the girl and locked her hungry eyes on her. "I might just do it now."

"Really?! You mean it?!"

"Hmm….not anymore. Mood's gone."

"What?! Oh come on, that's unbelievable, let's go to your place. The moment was just right."

Kuroi started walking off. "Nope, I just realized you got your father in a really weird mood with that prank of yours. Wouldn't want you coming back home all flushed and mysteriously filled with speechless happiness. He looks like the sort of person who can just look at a person and tell if they've had sex."

"That's your excuse? Come on, forget about him. Let's have sex!"

"Shh. Shh." The teacher said, pressing her fingers against the otaku's lips again. "Let me cast my spell on you."

"It doesn't work if you're just messing with me you know."

"This is a new upgraded spell of sexual resistance. Level Two." And Konata suddenly felt fingers dancing along her ribs.

"W-w-what?! Stop that, that tickles!"

"I'll tickle all that lust out of you, you blue piglet."

"Ahahahaha!!! Cut that out! I don't want to be tickled! I want…I want sex!!!"

"How about I buy you some manga when we see a store? Will that settle your libido for today? Or should I keep up this torture?"

"Yes…Yes!! Anything to stop this abuse!" cried out the otaku. Kuroi released her instantly from her grip, like letting a hooked fish back into the sea after stopping to take a photo with it. Konata needed just the same amount of air to catch her breath again, bending over as her freedom returned to her-the sexy mood sapped out through her laughs though she could feel another one burst of lust and romance lingering in her heart. That level two spell of resistance could only hinder her temporarily. "I'm lucky that Shonen Jump comes out early today. It's only one of the many manga you're going to buy me and don't think I won't try and get you into bed again today."

"Don't worry, I know you quite well. I'm prepared for the worst." That foxy otaku wouldn't dare let her opportunity slip away so easily.

The two continued walking afterwards, sparking a little conversation about whatever they could think up. Kuroi, in the back of her head, felt relieved Konata didn't try anything further until later. That spell of hers, the one chanted in that quick silence across the street, had sent her walls crumbling down. _"Maybe I should make this Kanagawa trip really special."_ She thought to herself. _"Konata and I…making love after so long."_

If there was an element to label Konata's spell with, only poison would be suitable. Slowly seeping in, weakening all resistance, only curable with either time or a quick antidote-a small bottle with a paper around it that said _"Konata Izumi…Love of My Life."_ But who needed an antidote right away? Kuroi wanted to enjoy the poison just a bit longer.

* * *

Kuroi: Wow, Shonen Jump sure has changed a lot since I was your age.

Konata: Yep, really hot stuff in it now. If you find a series you're interested in I probably have the series of volumes at home.

Kuroi: You're giving me another addiction to get hooked on you know?

Konata: Indeed I do.

Kuroi: So, any good sports manga in here?

Konata: Well…


	4. Chapter 5:5 Kagami's Lanterns and Bridge

Hidden Candy: Extra Bites

Chapter 5.5: Kagami's Lanterns and Bridges

_Author's Note: Man, if you're too sensitive to people reacting oddly to homosexuality don't go on Crunchyroll and read the comments. I was watching the third episode of Aoi Hana and the way some people just lose their minds about the fact that its yuri irks me a bit. "Isn't that a boy?" "Girls kissing? Gross..." "Lesbos? Good anime though..." "Lesbos?! Cute n creepy. I'm speechless!" "Oh wow...slightly disturbing." "Lesbians? Wtf? Always a disappointment." "This anime is really creepy..." "It's kinda creepy, two girls going at it."_

_Those comments are severely disturbing to say the least. Also shocking how people didn't figure out the genre with the opening of nude girls dropping flowers over each other or the fact that the site calls it a yuri anime. I really don't know what to say to such madness, there really is no excuse for anything that was said. Well, the "Isn't that a boy?" comment was actually pretty funny, yuri does tend to have masculine looking women._

Kagami did it. The small pounding sound of knuckles tapping against the Izumi house's front door seemed so distant already, almost as if it never happened-maybe it didn't she thought to herself. Without her realizing it at first, her coat became heavier and the air she breathed crisper and sharper in its freezing touch. Her mind started with the obvious, the temperature must have dropped but an unsettling pool in her chest continued to splash on each side, spilling waters of confusion all about the edges. She imagined if she were walking around this pool it would be far too easy to slip and drown in the waters. "I'm doing the right thing, right?" she muttered out. An immediate attack was launched from the back of her mind, an ambush to the front followed after. It was on all sides. _I'm jealous._

Jealous of what? That her friend might be dating someone before she ever got a chance to? Kagami snorted proudly knowing she wasn't so simple headed about this, that her decision wasn't fueled by something so small, something she considered childish. _But I'm still jealous. In fact, I'm downright enraged!_

She patted both sides of her head, closing her eyes as the gentle cleansing of the senses warmed her thoughts. "I'm going to tell Konata's dad about this. It's the right thing to do." Right or wrong, she was no longer certain. Unselfish? That was more than debatable, it just wasn't true and to confirm it all was this place between friendship and something more.

When did she notice? Kagami couldn't even begin to count the times that pint size growth on her body known as Konata enticed such wild thoughts into her head. In all those years that they had known each other, which day of which week of which of the twelve months in the past three years did she discover that shaky bridge in her chest? It was a typical wooden bridge over a cliff, a chasm carpeted by hundreds of tall spikes ready to thrust through whatever fell to gravity's will. There were holes in the woods, thin rope and gaps where one's foot should have been ensured a safe passage. Now, as Kagami waited for Konata's father to open the door she questioned whether or not she ever crossed that bridge. If she couldn't at least tell how it began she wanted to know what led to her to that bridge.

She could recall the nights she spent in bed, her clean and tidy bed that had to always be rearranged back into shape whenever Konata visited. The fussing she would give after seeing the otaku wiggling about beneath her covers, talking about "Kagami-sama's lovely scent" and hugging the pillows, was mandatory-never out of anger.

"Get out of my bed if you're going to sniff everything!"

"I just want to know more about Kagami and sleeping in your bed is second best."

"What's first best?" Kagami shook her head, catching herself falling right into another conversational trap. Whatever was going to be shot back at her could never be predicted like the exact behavior of a hurricane or what sort of fireworks would be launched first.

"Why..." Konata raised one arm, lifting up the covers above herself like a door welcoming in visitors. "sleeping with Kagami of course."

Today the fireworks were a fiery red, still unable to compete with the tsundere's cheeks. "K-konata!! You joke around too much!"

"Come on, we're just curious schoolgirls. We can have a little fun~"

Kagami opened her book bag and sat at the small, square table on the floor. "Just shut up so we can finish our homework." Konata let out a small groan and followed suit, Kagami bore it for now. Naturally she'd allow her procrastinating friend to copy, it felt like an apology gift for fussing at her so much already. It was also natural for her to sneak glances as they worked, to replay those suggestive words and ponder what opportunities she had just missed, if her friend was even serious in the first place. How would it feel to cuddle up with someone that small and cute? To keep her close and feel those arms wrap around her as they slept together under a warm blanket? _Konata...would you really do that with me? Maybe if you promise to keep it a secret. No...that's weird. That's strange. This is all really messed up, just my thoughts drifting off._

And they continued with their assignments. Konata stayed over for dinner, helping out with the dishes after and talking with Matsuri and Inori who found themselves attaching to the otaku whenever they were home. "You guys need to give Konata some room," Kagami said as the two binded her friend in a ring of arms on the living room couch. It didn't help much to be sitting next to the chaos, the pleased humming, the red tint on Konata's face who had no shame in showing how much she loved the attention and the compliments on how adorable she was.

Matsuri grinned, sliding a glance towards her little sister. "What's wrong? Upset because we're hogging up all of your time with Kona-chan?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Kagami replied, grabbing the remote from the table and feeling a need to start shifting through channels. The festival of cuddling continued despite how loud she jumped the volume.

"Come on Kagami," Konata said. "Join us, there's always room for one more."

_Yeah, plenty of Konata for everyone right? You're just enjoying whatever's tossed at you, even my sisters who you hardly talk to._

"Why does that bother me so much?" Kagami asked herself hours after, in her clean and tidy bed that no longer bore the long, numerous wrinkles left behind by her otaku friend. In the darkness her thoughts floated about like lanterns on strings and kept her awake until she could either blow the lights out or cover them with a shade. "They get to hold her so much and don't even feel strange about it. I don't even have dolls or anything to hold onto around my pillow." A heavy sigh was natural, just to let the frustrations fly out. She felt petty and childish. Being quick to anger wasn't something she ignored, it definitely was a part of her personality but the aggression she found within was beginning to worry her.

"And yet Konata doesn't mind one bit. How mean I can be sometimes..." More lanterns were hovering around now, emerging from the darkness with their blooming fires. No matter how many hits or rebuttals, the otaku always kept up the jokes and playful behavior. Others would forever stop after Kagami gave them a good scolding-she was once called Tyrannosaurus Hiiragi even-but Konata never backed down and just seemed to have more fun. "Konata really accepts me for who I am. She's really odd like that, really...sweet."

How would it feel to cuddle up with something that sweet? She had to find out and without dolls or physical lanterns, her pillow would have to suffice. "Is Konata this soft?" she asked as she pulled it from under her head, brought it to her side and stared at it. She had to review what was happening. She was about to snuggle with a pillow and pretend it was one of her friends. "I'm really turning into a freak here." Slowly, she brought the pillow closer and when it was close enough she hugged it in one swoop, crunching her body together and digging her face into the soft bag. _This is really feels...great, Konata's soft long hair and small body. She probably likes holding onto to people and snuggling closer right? I feel like she might be that kind of person, the kind of person I wouldn't mind....wouldn't mind. _That was enough for tonight. Kagami felt too comfortable to search and investigate any further. The lanterns in the dark would all have to be shaded for tonight. _Let me just hold her tonight. That's it._

Dozens of thoughts all wanting to burn at the same time, sometimes the lights would be so close to each other they'd blend into a single great light that blinded her. How could she pick even one to focus on?

"Kagami?"

"Hmm?"

"Kagami?"

"Hmm? What is it?" the pig tailed girl answered blankly, still not looking at the source of the voice. Only the flash of someone's hand waving in front of her face suddenly brought her back to reality, reminded her eyes to perceive the sunlight piercing through the windows, her ears to collect the sounds of chit chat around her and for her limbs to feel what they were touching . Around her were her friends, she was at school and the classroom clock told her it was lunchtime. Indeed it was, her bento was opened right in front of her. Now who was waving their hand in front of her?

"You okay Kagami? Need to go to the nurse's office?" Konata asked, staring at her with those eyes, noticing her friend's staring back at her with that odd mixture of distant concentration and just plain empty headedness. _Her eyes are so pretty and green. How poetic of me but that's all I can really say. Her hands are really small too but cute. _Uh oh, another random thought.

"Huh? Nurse's office? Why? I'm perfectly fine," Kagami replied, pounding her hands against the desk loud enough to catch Miyuki and Tsukasa off guard. "Whoops, my bad."

"Are you sure? To tell you the truth you've seemed a bit lost recently," Tsukasa softly said. She was praying for nothing serious but still wanted to make sure she didn't offend or alarm her twin. At home everyone felt like the house had changed somehow-just a bit-and that created a slight tension as the enigmatic mystery bit at their heads. There was something missing and Tsukasa felt like she knew what it was, she was hoping she wasn't the first one either to pick up on it. Further investigation was needed but she believed what was missing was her sister's voice. Kagami talked a lot less and seemed to just do a lot less busywork around the house, taking more time with everything. "I think you've been acting odd."

"I'm fine Tsukasa, it's nothing."

"I think it's law of good friends to say this at least once," Konata cheerfully said. "But if you need to talk to someone you've always got us."

"Cheesy but true," Kagami replied, giving a little pleased smile. "I know that. Just got a lot on my mind right now."

It wasn't until later when Tsukasa reveal that Konata had asked her if everything was okay at the Hiiragi house, if her sister was acting differently. Konata managed to ask when Kagami had gone off to the bathroom at that ice cream store during the "Storm of Kagami", titled and possibly copyrighted by the otaku of the group. Konata even pulled a prank by typing up a Wikipedia article, describing it as a month long period of increased activity from Kagami Hiiragi, resident tsundere of the Saitama Prefecture. Simply put, it was an investigation of sorts though only Kagami knew that. Whatever stirred in the presence of Konata, when that blue girl danced in her thoughts and in her mind where the two of them explored new things together-forbidden and curious things-Kagami wanted to define it and figure it out.

That creaky bridge still swung from side to side every time a breeze blew by and she stood in front of it, still nervous-even frightened-to cross its shaky foundation. Those spikes froze her legs, tightened them into steel.

_It's not bad where I am right now. Thinking about Konata is enough, just thinking about her really makes me happy." _So she snuggled with her pillow, pretending and making up new scenarios in her head. Never did she question them. Never did she think they had to be questioned. "_Everything's fine._

"So...what is it that you wanted to talk about today?" Kagami asked, carefully closing the door behind her so the chilly winter air wouldn't seep into the school halls. The rooftop was an unusual place to go and unlike all the dramas she watched, it wasn't a frequent hotspot for confessions and romance so she tried not to expect anything extreme from Konata who just sat down on one of the benches placed up there. Was she staring at the gray skies blanketed by crumpled clouds or the snowflakes falling by the thousands, swaying bit by bit until they hit the ground. "You were the one who left me the letter right?"

"Yeah...that was me." Her hair flew towards the right as a gust of wind swept the roof, sharpening the chill of the air twofold. "Don't worry, I'm not going to confess some secret love I've harbored for you." A giggle trailed those oddly played words. Kagami still wasn't sure if they were sounded for humor or depressing repression. Either way her friend needed help so she walked over and scrunched up next to the small girl, noticing the look in her eyes immediately. _Like she's looking at someplace far away. Is that how I look now?_

"This is probably going to sound weird Kagami but I've been thinking a lot about something recently."

"You're right, that does sound weird."

"Hey, hey. I'm actually being serious here," Konata said, perking up a smile to match her friend's. "There's somebody I've been watching recently..." She scratched her cheek. "Sorta the first time I've felt this way for somebody. I've tried dropping hints but always chicken out in the end. Never really thought I'd be this way in this sort of situation. It's nothing like a dating sim." Only an awkward laugh could fill that silent void between that statement and the next. Konata wasn't in the mood to do such a thing.

"Who...who is it?" _Is it me? You can tell me if it's me Konata. Please tell me it's me._

"I really rather not say. It'll be too weird for you to think about Kagami." Konata said. That would have started a real strange conversation, how she was holding feelings for her teacher, for someone almost a decade older than herself. Kagami always seemed surprised and even irritated at times by the uncanny interests of the otaku and these emotions would knock it all out of the park. "I just look around and I don't think I'm normal." she continued. "I know I'm a small little nerd with a lot of hair and a weird face but...this really isn't normal."

_You feel the same way?_

"I don't think I can love the same way everyone else can. I used to think I knew who I wanted to be with. Now that I think about, I used to think that a lot but this time things are just way too different...a lot more intense." Konata's face glowed with a thick redness as she smiled. She sat there and smiled for a full three minutes without saying anything, hugging her knees and chuckling to herself. "I've come up with a really weird theory. Wanna hear?"

"S-sure."

"Just promise not to laugh Kagami. Romance is serious business you know."

"I know." _I know that Konata, I really do._

"You know how you buy the same old candy at the store? Like how you buy pocky all the time?"

_What the hell? Pocky? _"Yeah..." Kagami grunted out. "My tons and tons of pocky."

"You call it your favorite but there's so much other stuff to try out. How do you know unless you try them all? There could be something much better right behind it, something hidden."

"Hidden candy?" It was too difficult to put together, how did this conversation spiral into candy talk? _Settle down, you're here for her, not to hear whatever you want to hear. Konata is in trouble and she came to you. _She breathed out loudly-hoping it wouldn't be taken as a sign of frustration-and told herself she already knew that. Seeing that softly painted smile, not just in Konata's lips, but the one all over her face made certain she knew that. "Konata, I don't think I understand what-"

"It's the same thing with people. You think you know who you like, who suits you best and makes you happy and then suddenly, in just one day all that can change. Now I can't get that person out of my head and it...it hurts Kagami." A sniffle got caught in her nose. Those green eyes looked ready to rain. "I've been a chicken about for so long and it's making me mad that I can't tell that person how I feel. I play videogames all day and I still can't get her out of my head."

Kagami wrapped both arms around Konata tightly and pressed her face against the otaku, feeling the snow's touch no longer chill their faces. It wasn't until weeks after they talked on the roof that she noticed how the word "her" was ignored. Her friend was in love with a girl. If that had sunk in like it should have at that time, Kagami wasn't completely sure of how she would react. Excitement? Anxiety? Would she have confessed her own weird feelings right there? "Shh, shh. There's nothing wrong with you Konata. Everyone gets scared when they're like this. It's hard for people to tell others how they feel, like a riding a bike for the first time and hoping you don't fall." _More like a bridge right? Fall into a chasm perhaps? _

"I can't stop thinking about her and I don't want to..." Konata continued. "I just wish I could let her know. If she actually liked me back...I'd do anything for something like that."

"The right thing to do then is just toss everything out then right?" Kagami said. "Just toss all out your fears and do it. Tell them how you feel and be strong about it. You never know how someone will react a hundred percent. If this person means a lot to you the right thing to do is to just tell them how you feel."

"Thanks Kagami. You're right, that's really all that's left to do."

Kagami wiped those tears before they started to roll down. She couldn't help but feel herself filling with anticipation. That day the mysterious fog of instability was cleared from the Hiiragi house. Tsukasa sighed an air of relief as Kagami did her chores with her usual enthusiasm, as she talked more and acted more light hearted around everyone like she used to. For some reason her fantasies in bed with her pillow felt unnecessary. All that was left was to wait.

And she waited...for weeks. Konata seemed a lot more chipper since that day, more focused as well as if everything was already set out. Kagami never brought up the subject again, for reasons she never clearly knew._ Christmas would be perfect right? Whoever Konata's confessing to she would want to wait for a perfect holiday like Christmas to do it or even before that! _Nothing. The only thing that changed was Konata paying more attention in Kuroi's class. The days continued on without a hint of any movement or talk of romance. Konata never discussed the situation after that which brought back those lanterns over Kagami's bed at night, the ones that followed her around on the train, where she walked, as she talked and as she ate. That bridge shook more violently in her head and some of the pieces blew off. _New Year's...something will happen on New Year's. Maybe she just wants to wait and check to see if she'll have good luck or bad luck. _Her mind was resorting to desperate reasoning, the kind one thinks up the less things go their way.

The New Year passed without trouble or stir. Once she heard from Tsukasa that Konata had asked to speak to Kuroi alone after class but it ended up just being about the next test which is why the short haired girl asked her sister in the first place. It didn't make much sense and although she didn't want to say it, Konata wasn't the kind of person to care about the next test of anything.

"Who's this from?" Kuroi asked one day. The rumors spread instantly like a disease across the school, how the blonde teacher received a rose and chocolates from a secret admirer. Like most rumors it lasted for a couple of weeks but died down without any further incident. In no way did she expect Konata to be the culprit even when the otaku refused to reject any notion and went out of her way to suspect others. It bothered Kagami how it the chocolates were given before Valentine's, about half a month before. Couldn't the person wait? _Couldn't Konata wait?_

That mental whisper haunted her from then on after, nibbling like a tick, creating an itch Kagami resisted to scratch. Those gray skies on that rooftop, when Konata cried and asked her for advice...they were now hovering over the bridge but there wasn't any snow to glorify it all, to make it feel easier and special. All she could see on the other side of that bridge now was disaster, a fire but yet she wanted to cross, she wanted to cross that bridge and see if she could run through the flames. Little did she notice the inferno coming from behind...

"I've actually had a crush on all of you at least once," Konata casually said, revealing what most people would-maybe should-have kept to themselves. It was another day of lunch around the desk at school until that was blurted out, this unwarranted bomb drop. _What did she say?_

Something had to crack that day, Kagami felt that something inside her body should have snapped apart and given her enough insanity to start yelling. All four of them, at one point in their friendship with each other the otaku had great feelings towards each and every one of them. _Did I miss my chance? _Konata leaned further on her desk, elbows taking up half the surface and fingers pointing to whoever she was discussing and showcasing her feelings for. Kagami couldn't hear what was being said, the twin was too lost in thought to even notice she was deaf to the outside world. Konata listed what captivated her about the other person, covering Miyuki and Tsukasa like a checklist. Kagami didn't want to hear her marks, her positive traits. They were all temporary appeal. _She likes Kuroi-sensei after all right?_

Konata started naming off what she adored about Kagami, not realizing she wasn't being paid attention to that much or that as her other friends listened on with shock and curiosity, Kagami listened with eyes fighting just not to wet up and let the tears fall. That bridge was drenched in a heavy downpour of rain now, slipping off and dying felt very likely, it felt like the only possible result. The lanterns tried their best to resist but the rain got to them as well-most of them.

"I was just a crush," Kagami thought to herself, finding herself back at the front door of the Izumi house about to tell her best friend's father the truth about his daughter. It was becoming difficult to move her lips or even run away from the scene. Was the right thing to do? Kagami chuckled as the answer came. "I could have been more than a crush but I never...." She paused and stared at her feet. "The right thing to do...was to cross that bridge when I had the chance." Soon the argument she had with Konata just minutes ago melted into nothingness, all her reasons, all her backup for her opposition was nothing but a pool of selfishness. She never once doubted Kuroi's personality or desires, she felt like she didn't even have the knowledge or right to judge the woman that she hardly knew a bad thing about.

The flames had spread to the old bridge, frying the ropes into a thin thread and dancing about the planks of wood until they fell off into the spikes below. It was far too late to cross it. Kagami could only back away and search somewhere else for a passage. Oddly enough, much to her surprise, a new bridge was already set out across a different gap. The rope was sturdy, the path looked safe and only a few clouds flew above. However, the end was impossible to perceive due to its distance. How far this structure stretched she had no idea, what lied at the end, who knew? But this time she would cross it, without selfishness and anger, hoping she could one day be as unexpectedly mature as her friend, to see what she wanted and how she wanted it. Her chance to be more was still alive, weak and beaten, but alive. It'll take time to mature and figure out what she wanted but she was prepared for it all.

Perhaps even one day Konata would go to the store and unwrap that sour piece of candy called _Kagami_ and find that sweet center inside just waiting for her. Even a hidden candy had to have another one hidden right behind it...right?

Author's Note: This chapter is a bit different from the others so please review so I can get some feedback, don't be afraid of offending me or praising me. I'm hoping things don't go like Hiyori says-only the creator can spot the little differences. I did a lot of scene jumping and the pace was definitely different, I wanted to experiment with this chapter.


	5. Chapter 13:1 Liquid Cornet

Hidden Candy: Extra Bites

Chapter 13.1: Liquid Cornet

_Author's Note: This occurs after the first night Konata stays over at Kuroi's house. This is one of their earliest times together at the house so there's still an underlying excitement of being in someone else's house and having somebody new in your house. Fortunately that seems to cause a bit of naughtiness one particular evening._

"What the hell was that?" Kuroi spurted out as she sat on her living room couch-furniture she had hardly used until her girlfriend started coming over-and watched the DVD menu jump onto the screen. Konata left her warm spot where she rested beneath the teacher's arm and headed for the DVD player, crouching down on the tips of her toes to eject the anime CD she brought over today. The two decided to spend an empty, dragged out hour and a half watching K-on though the otaku knew it might have been too much for someone as inexperienced at otaku delights like her girlfriend. Maybe it was simply too much for a grown adult woman without the acquired taste of moe. Either way it was a good way to spend the late portion of the day.

Konata opened the CD case and gently popped the DVD back into its place before closing it tightly, pressing down on those overprotective seals movies now came with. "What do you mean? It's K-on, it's moe. Didn't find too funny I guess."

"It was alright but what's moe?" curiously asked the woman. So far it was another esoteric term shot out from her little nerd of a girlfriend but it sounded cute and intrigued her. She watched as Konata scratched her head, her face as troubled as a kid caught stealing candy in public who make up an excuse that didn't sound stupid. It couldn't have been something perverted, the blue haired wonder would have easily given an answer if that was the case so now Kuroi's interest was beginning to peak as far as the anime world went.

"Moe is hard to define," Konata started. "I suppose the simplest way to describe it is something warm and cute to the max, appealing even to your emotions. It's great stuff!"

"That doesn't sound like what I just watched. That Yui character seems a bit off. Is she mentally retarded? And Mio has a lot of severe confidence issues."

"Some people call it stupid cute or moron fetish but that's usually on the merciless image boards."

"Sounds about right." Kuroi lifted her arm from off the couch's top and reached for the beer on the wooden table between her and the television, feeling those young eyes stalking her movements as she opened the can and took her first sip. She found it amusing how Konata focused so intently on her when she would do adult things like this, forbidden activities like not having to be asked for ID or enjoying the taste of alcohol even on fancy food. That curiosity would sometimes bite her in the back of her heart though, it was like putting their age difference on display. "Oh, is Tsumugi a lesbian or something? The way she acts is suspicious."

"Well, a lot of series are doing that these days, only teasing the viewers with yuri-ish relationships and not giving the audience what we want," Konata said, a hint of irritation in her voice. This teasing was becoming quite an epidemic-a plague even-to anime and manga and she was beginning to despise it, especially since yuri doujinshi was becoming harder to find for certain pairings. The ones she did find would often have oversized breasts that resembled the human anatomy like a sandwich resembles a pizza-not her cup of tea, especially to someone with a flat hill for a chest. She set the K-on DVD on the table and returned to her spot against Kuroi. The heavy scent of beer instantly attacked her nostrils. "Most of the mascots you see in Akiba are considered moe. Really cutesy and impractical."

Kuroi returned her arm behind the little one's backside and let her hand fall onto Konata's shoulder. She pulled her student closer. Perhaps it was the lack of weirdness of the anime she was just introduced to or the cuteness of her girlfriend's childish curiosity but the blonde woman was feeling spontaneous and wild, she felt like something crazy had to be done tonight. "I think you might be a bit moe then Konata. Definitely cute to the max and just looking at you drives me crazy. Bit impractical too." She used her one arm around the girl to hug her tightly, humming pleasurably.

"Sensei, that alcohol really smells funny up close."

"You're always talking about how stuff smells. Should be a janitor or garbage girl."

"Hehe, that doesn't make any sense sensei. Don't tell me you're drunk from one little can."

Kuroi lightly bounced her head off Konata's and smiled. "I just feel like doing something bad tonight..." Now to throw in a daring spark. "...like letting you have a taste of adulthood."

"W-what do you mean by that? Adulthood could mean several things Nanako, quite a lot of things actually." The answer was made clear as that aggressive smell from the beer jumped right up her nose. Kuroi glided the open can beneath her face, knowing full well what she was doing. "Beer? You really want me to drink this?"

"Yeah, I don't think it'd be too bad to let you try some. A lot of young people sample the finer things in life at an early age. Besides, I want to see what kind of drunk you are."

Konata chuckled nervously. "R-really? You're completely serious?"

"Go ahead. It's just a little beer, you're lucky too! You've got a mature adult with you to watch over you." A mature adult who couldn't keep a mischievous smile off her face as she inserted the can in between her girlfriend's hands. She promised not to draw on her or pull any pranks like videotape her unsavory behavior and upload it on the internet-a goal of Konata's to avoid such a fate, especially since she drew so much attention without hardly saying a word.

"Oh, okay. I guess trying a little wouldn't be so bad," she humbly said whilst keeping the bottled excitement at bay within her. An adult letting her drink refreshed her belief in the power of luck and fortune. Konata stared down at the drink. Then she smiled with a shaky resolve. After all, it was booze the cause of accidents, the lead trigger to a wild time and the same beverage enjoyed by vikings and pirates. "Even if it feels like I'm being played around with. You really won't do anything bad right like videotape me or take advantage of me?"

"Nope. I at least hope you don't do the same when I get drunk."

"Well…."

"Konata!"

"I'm just kidding! I respect your drunken privacy." She looked back at the can chilling her palms, sending cold sweats down her fingers. "Here goes nothing." Diving into the situation, she rushed the can to her lips and took her first taste, letting it dance in her mouth a few seconds-she had to hasten it to one second-before quickly swallowing. "Gah!" With that taste Konata finally understood why characters in anime would drink something and then breath out so loudly afterwards. This beer was crisp and bitter! A dizziness was casting itself over her instantly, very brief like a breath but it did make her head feel like it was fizzing.

"So how does it taste?"

"So bitter and fizzy! Why do you enjoy drinking something like this?" She found herself smacking her lips to clear out the unusual popping feeling on the roof of her mouth and across her tongue. A few coughs leapt out but she found herself regaining her senses. Her teacher couldn't resist feeling that moe sensation as she watched her girlfriend react innocently to the adult drink. Etched into her behavior from hanging around drinkers most of her life, she watched for any wobbling or odd movements from the student. If Konata suddenly fell over and got hurt Kuroi couldn't imagine getting over it.

"Well you usually don't chug alcohol on your first go like that." Kuroi clamped her fingers around the rim and brought back to herself like a claw machine, questioning now if this was the right thing to do. Konata seemed the same as ever, just a little freaked out by her first sip of alcohol but still herself. _That_ refreshed the fieriness in the teacher's body to continue on. "The taste shocked me when I first tried it at your age too but it changes after a while and you get used to it. You might wanna try something sweeter though, I can't imagine you taking in this liquid bread even casually."

"Wait, I want to finish." Konata said, reaching for the drink. "One little taste isn't enough."

"Man, if your father knew what I was letting you do…"

"It's alright. You'll take care of me. I can trust my fragile body to you Sensei." Just saying that manage to sweep a wave of reassurance over the teacher. Konata took another sip, trying her best to keep her mouth shut and endure the sharp sensation. It reminded her of peppers for some reason, the spiciness of hot sauce but with a bitter and coarse flavor instead. She continued drinking, wanting to satisfy a lot of her curiosities. Was she a light weight? She figured as much due to her small size. What did it feel like to be drunk? From what she heard being drunk was fun and an innocent indulgence despite the hangover and possible issues after-she didn't think she could do this in front of anybody else but Kuroi…or Yui maybe. Definitely not her dad. "This makes me wonder…if beer tastes this badly does that mean just people force themselves to drink it just so they can get drunk?"

"Um…" For an ethanol virgin, she sure was putting two and two together, Kuroi thought to herself. "That's a major reason for drinking beer for a lot of people I guess."

"Is that why you do it?" A lit gaze of curiosity was turned towards the teacher as she tipped the can to the left and right, hearing the remaining half of the booze swish to the sides. "Or do you actually enjoy the taste of this thing?"

"I…I suppose I do drink it mostly for the warm feeling of getting drunk." Shame spilled over as she confessed the crime. How would Konata perceive her after hearing something so ominous like this? The more Kuroi mentally repeated her own words, the more it sounded like a drunkard's excuse and that wasn't the image she wished for. There was more to drinking than getting drunk and this was her chance to show some sensibility and maturity about it. "But it does have a nice, base after taste like bread and I do like to drink some alcohol with a good flavor to it. It's good with salty food and other stuff like chicken and seafood."

Konata chuckled devilishly. "Hehe, Sensei was worried about her self image wasn't she?"

"Q-quiet you! Hurry up and finish so we can see you in drunk mode."

Konata playfully poked the woman's arm with her head and finished the last of the drink. "Don't worry, I'm sure there's some things I probably don't understand yet. But just promise me that if you have any problems that you won't go to beer for help. My ears are always open for you Nanako."

Kuroi pressed that munchkin closer to her and laughed. "Believe me, that won't be a problem. I promise with all my heart on it."

"And your fangs?"

"My what now?"

"Those cute fangs of yours. You'll chisel them down if you break your promise?"

"Sadistic aren't you? Sorry, no matter what I need these canines for chomping on fresh virgins' necks." She slid her fingers down Konata's. That fieriness was spread through the tips of her fingers. The electrifying shivers it sent through the otaku's body were too obvious, even those blue strands of hair spiked up. "Little necks that stick out practically asking for a nibble. Getting excited?"

"Ooh hoohoo! Master Spark!"

"Finish that can and let's see how you feel. You're not the only curious one here, put on a show."

"Yes ma'am!" Konata finished the rest in one go, putting the empty can down on the table. She waited to see if any of the effects she often heard about started seeping into her system. A pleasant warmth did begin to soak into her torso and was buttered all over the rest of her body. Her thoughts were clear however so she didn't count it. Kuroi reached for another beer off the table and handed it to her girlfriend-who opened it and snuggled into the woman. "I feel so warm now though...really, really warm. Loose too, I just want to grab onto you and get as much Nanako as I can get."

Kuroi looked down at that face planting itself on her chest, hearing faint mumbling from below as Konata made herself more comfortable by digging her cheeks into her breasts. From the looks of it the small girl was already beginning to lose it and preferring to be on the safe side, Kuroi took back the beer and pour a small dose in one of the plastic cups next to the chips. About a quarter of the drink should be enough to place Konata in the kind of mood she wanted to reach. "There ya go Konata, just be careful okay? I don't want you to get sick, for your sake and my house's sake."

"I feel fine..."

"Vomit has a tendency to change your diagnosis in a second shrimp. But you really are getting sweeter, just can't get enough of me tonight. Not too different than normal but..." Then the big difference came as she felt a little squeeze on her chest. She reached for it and removed Konata's still hyperactive hand from the spot. "There we go, now you're losing it. No more drinks for you."

"But what aboot some coff....eee?" Konata tiredly garbled out, rubbing her head against Kuroi as she pleaded for coffee, perhaps wishing to drink some when the fabled hangover would hit in the morning. A promise was made to give the strangely still balanced girl an infinite supply of caffeine if she promised to behave herself. "You don't have infinite coffee sensei. That's stupid."

"Harsh aren't we? And how do you know I don't have infinite coffee? Maybe I used a cheat code." Now it was playtime, time to mess with that little girl's head while she still couldn't tell up from blue.

"Cheat codes?! Where did you get those from?!" excitedly asked Konata as she stared back at Kuroi with bright, hopeful eyes lusting for knowledge. The proximity of their faces was only a few eyelashes though as Konata seemed to no longer value personal space anymore. "What else can you square root? I mean make...make infinity?"

"That's about it, just infinite coffee. I'm just a teacher after all." Konata had to disagree and poked the woman's nose with a playful, warm smile smacked across her face.

"A sexy, beautiful teacher who I make out with...all the time. You're my best, my best person I know." Before she knew it the otaku fell backwards, landing on the remainder of the couch, moaning before muttering a few enigmatic lines which Kuroi theorized originated from a variety of videogames. She gave her girlfriend's stomach a little poke. A moan sounded behind Konata's closed mouth but the student didn't seem to look to figure out where the attack came from. So Kuroi poked her again and heard another moan.

"That's cute, just like the doughboy. Well, you could improve with that moaning. I want to hear something happy. How about every time I poke your stomach you...you oink for me?"

"Ok." Konata answered back.

"Alright! Poke!"

"Oink!"

Kuroi held her mouth with one hand to stop the laughter from erupting, a cap on top of the volcano. Konata laid there silently like a toy waiting for its owner to play with her some more and Kuroi was more than happy to. Once she managed to hold back her amusement she raised one finger and moved it towards her amateur drunk's stomach again, already feeling the thrill of anticipation. "Poke!"

"Oink!"

"Poke, poke!"

"Oink, oink!"

"Pwahahaha!!" Kuroi couldn't take it, her stomach was crunching in laughter and she continued the pokings even as she sat there holding herself with one arm, bent over with hysteria. "That's really too much Konata! I can't believe you did that! You're so cute!" And she wanted more so she rose from the couch and held Konata's hand, guiding her to the bedroom. She told the drunk to sit in front of the television as she put in a Playstation 2 game in. Grabbing the controllers afterwards, she handed one to Konata and sat down next to her. "Let's see how well you race when your senses are blurred."

Somehow the otaku managed to pick the same racer and vehicle she always did when they played but Kuroi let that slide, must have been a coincidence she told herself. Deciding to go all out, Kuroi chose the most edgy, sharp turning, lap whirling race course she could find. The black loading screen popped up with a little flag icon waving animation at the corner. Once the track appeared before their eyes, Kuroi smiled with delight and started her car. Konata did the same. The virtual announcer spoke. "3...2...1...On Your Marks, Get Set, Goooo!!!!" And they were off! Kuroi took the lead in a snap, finding her only competition to be the NPC racers beside her. It wasn't until halfway through the second lap that she realized Konata's car was catching up, catching up fast!

"Wait, wait, wait. This can't be right. Is that you Konata?" She turned to look at the otaku and found an unbelievable stare of concentration daggered towards the screen. This wasn't good. Kuroi continued racing but in a manner of seconds Konata had taken the lead and created a horrible, overwhelming distance between them. It was only a couple of minutes before she was declared the winner. "Even when drunk...no, this is a good chance to test you out. Let's race again!" But it didn't end there, with the constant defeats Kuroi only grew more determined and brought out her other games. Fighting games, sports games, even a quiz game and Konata won them all. Half of them were games the teenager hadn't played yet. "This is just ridiculous, you're some sort of gaming god."

"Does this mean I get a hug?"

"A hug? For beating me at every game I cherish?" Kuroi grunted out but that tired, pleading face looking back at her melted away that small spite and ensured Konata got a extended hug for her victories. "This is really nice. You're a fun drunk. Whaddya wanna do next?"

"I...I...don't know...you," Konata said, squinting her eyes.

"It's me, Nanako."

"Oh, that's good. Do you want me to cook you dinner? You have that leftover steak in the fridge."

"That was a week ago and we already had something to eat."

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

"Are you full Konata?"

"Hmm..." Konata raised her shirt up and patted her stomach causing the teacher to shake her head and smile. "Yeah, I am. So that means we ate already huh?"

"Yep. Maybe we should do a little exercise." Kuroi stood up and tugged at Konata's hand, only to step back a little when she felt resistance.

"I don't wanna jog. Please don't make me jog sensei."

"I'm not going to make you jog. You think I'm in the mood to jog right now?"

"You're a pervert," Konata said like a child blurting out whatever they believed was fact. Kuroi ignored it and suggested dancing but no longer felt like seeing the girl moving about like a knocked out monkey. The creative juices just stopped flowing suddenly and she believed there was so much untapped potential to tease little Konata. Most of the her other ideas were extreme and very inappropriate so she tossed those aside. She was actually beginning to feel a bit sorry for her girlfriend who seemed to only be the butt of her playfulness now.

"Is there anything you want to do Konata?"

"We should totally play sensei!" Those weary eyes were now jumping with joy at the idea and gave her the boost she needed to stand and search through one of Kuroi's boxes in her closet.

"Huh? What are you looking for?"

The answer came in the form of water being shot at her face. Konata somehow discovered where the water pistols were and that could only spell trouble, especially in a room filled with electronics. "You better put that away, you could really fry up some the stuff in here." Kuroi stuck out her hand in typical teacher fashion, raising and lowering her fingers in demand. Konata walked over and placed one hand over the expecting palm. She opened it only to reveal nothing and squirted Kuroi in the face with the gun, fleeing into the living room.

"What a little jerk. I'm gonna get you for that Konata!" She rushed after the girl, down the hall and into the living room where Konata made good use of her small size to creep around furniture. Kuroi would look behind one chair only to be hit with water from behind the couch. "C'mere you gunslinger." Konata fled in front of the television and pointed the gun at her girlfriend, telling her to stick her hands up. "Okay, okay. What are your demands?" She felt strange now. It was less of a drunk in the room and more of an out of control fool. Where was that mature, playful Konata? Maybe an emergency phone call was in order, especially with her danger sense tingling about. She was starting to get worried whether or not the petite girl would get hurt, anything was possible when this drunk. "Hey Konata, if you give me the gun...I'll give you a kiss?"

"A kiss? How many kisses? I want them all."

"All of them? Sure, you can have them all."

"And call the prime minister. Tell him to send all the kisses out of the national fund too."

"How greedy...you really have gone overboard. I need to settle you down as quickly as possible. Come here if you want your kisses." Konata was watching with caution though, taking each small step slowly until she was in front of Kuroi, awaiting her ransom. But the gig was up, Kuroi wrapped her arms around her and carried her off to the couch. In the surprise attack, she grabbed the water gun and placed it onto the table even with the worm wiggling in her grasp. "Settle down Konata, I just wanna hold you okay?"

"No. Let me go. I wanna shoot things."

"Shh, shh. Wouldn't you rather kiss or just stay like this, in my arms?"

"I guess..." Konata reluctantly said, ceasing her wild attempts at freedom for the moment. Kuroi looked at her with a kind face, not wanting to bother this drunk Konata anymore. She was bothered enough already.

"Ah what the heck?" Kuroi said with mischief. She loosened her grip and began playing those piano keys called ribs with her fingers, watching as Konata started laughing on top of her, feeling those socked feet moving up and down across her legs at the bottom of the couch.

"Stop, stop! I'm gonna pee!" Konata pleaded between laughs. "Don't let me pee!"

"Geez! We better take you to the bathroom then." Kuroi lifted herself up along with Konata as fast but smoothly as she could, making sure she felt those little feet hit the ground before her own. Once they were both vertical she kept Konata's hand tightly in hers and led her down the hall towards the bathroom. "Feel like I'm helping out an old lady now. You really switch it up when you're like this huh?"

The feedback was nothing but jumbled mumbling. Her balance was finally being drained away, she could tell once Konata nearly fell to her left at random, luckily caught by Kuroi who now placed an arm around the hip to make navigating easier. At the end of the hallway she opened the door and let the otaku enter after, bringing her to the bathroom door once inside. "Be careful in there Konata. Just call me if you need help okay?"

"I'm not an old hag like you," snorted the girl who walked into the bathroom and locked the door tightly. Kuroi would be angry but she knew it was only the talk of the wasted, in the front of her mind though. The back of her mind was questioning if that was a dark secret perhaps her girlfriend kept hidden. She stayed by the door, keeping an ear out for all the normal bathroom noises. Judging from the flushes and sound of clothes shuffling about, Konata was finished with the toilet. Hopefully the sound of a water faucet would play right after. "...."

"...."

"...."

_Pssshhh._

"There we go," Kuroi said almost proudly. However, after a few minutes that sound remained. Kuroi knocked on the door but didn't get an answer. "What's she up to now?" She jogged over to the kitchen and retrieved a butter knife out of the drawer. Returning to her room, she slipped the knife in the small slot between the door and lock. She moved it about until the door finally swung open, revealing a sleeping Konata just standing there with hands soaking in the sink. Shutting off the faucet and drying off the girl's hands, bedtime was the only option left. Konata couldn't argue with the verdict since even while walking she was dead asleep. Kuroi stood her in front of the bed and poked her in the stomach, sending her falling onto the mattress and smiling as Konata didn't wake from such a drop. "Dead tired aren't you? Well, you acted your share of crazy. Can't wait to tell you all about it in the morning and see your reaction." She knelt down and removed any socks off Konata's feet and loosened her shirt so the teen wouldn't sweat in the night. Kuroi checked all the doors in the house and turned off all the lights, deciding it was her bedtime as well.

It was a rare chance but she found it exciting to change into her tanktop right in front of her girlfriend who might have gone crazy with lust if she weren't sleeping like a rock right now. Turning off the light in the bedroom, she crawled into bed and petted the bundle of warm, weary craziness on the head before covering them both up with the sheets, sneaking in a few more minutes of being awake to watch Konata sleep. The scent of alcohol was rich tonight and it couldn't be helped to wonder what it was doing inside the otaku's body, notably the brain. Kuroi confessed, wasted, Konata was fun for a few minutes but it was clear this girl was a lightweight who only needed about half a can of beer to balance her between warm and fuzzy and the craziness that ensued that night. "Small devil," Kuroi said, yawning before turning over with her back now facing Konata. "But it was really fun. Thank goodness you didn't fall or anything though." She chuckled. "That would have been hard to explain to your dad."

A pair of arms then wrapped around her waist as a small source of heat pressed against her back. "Okay, okay. I get it. I'll shut up and let you sleep. Good night Konata, sweet dreams."

"Night....Nanako...love you..."

Kuroi perked her head up instantly, trying her best to look in the direction of the voice without moving the rest of her body. It was a struggle not to flip over, if she had heard what she thought she did then flipping over seemed most logical. "What was that Konata?" Only silence answered back. Her heart was racing."Did you say something?"

Konata smacked her lips and cuddled as much as she could into her teacher, that was her response. The teacher stayed like that for a minute hoping for an answer-a repeat maybe? When all that was left was just paced, soft breathing she decided to forget about it. Whatever was said probably couldn't be taken seriously anyway, not tonight Kuroi told herself, returning her head back to the pillow. "Not tonight..."

_Author's Note: Took me forever to write this up! I ran out of ideas for messing with a drunk Konata basically out of fear that it would make Kuroi look mean or something. Dancing would have just been pathetic and then I realized that there's a chance Konata could fall and get hurt if she does anything else so yeah...not very fond of bumps on the head unless they are for comedic purposes with those oversized, paper thin band-aids._

_Naturally this chapter is kinda just pointless fun, the ending wasn't something even I expected to be put in but it just worked itself out. _


	6. Chapter 13:2 Baseball Cub

Hidden Candy: Extra Bites

Chapter 13.2: Baseball Cub

_Author's Note: Really odd where to place this chapter since I made the mistake of connecting almost every chapter of Hidden Candy so tightly with each other that it left little room to just insert storyline. This is a bit before they mature as a couple but after a lot of experience. I suppose after they slept over at Kuroi's house for the first time since that was a good week for improvement between them. I really think they got a lot closer ever since too, probably opened up to each other on a greater level. But what do I know, I only wrote it._

"Baseball?" That sport completely foreign to her vastness of nerdy information, irrelevant to any application of knowledge she might have like moe or the best kinds of maid outfits, and a bane to new anime episodes, it's name was baseball. At the start of her lunch break, as the bell still chimed with eagerness to release the students from their lessons-she was surprised to be called over by Kuroi to meet outside-through the silence of hand gestures of course, nothing more than the nudge of a thumb and head telling her to come on. Kuroi rushed off first to avoid grabbing attention so the otaku stalled at her desk. It felt like months since they played around at school. The risks such an activity held was bluntly obvious. Quickly packing away her things as everyone left for the lunch room or huddled up at their friend's desk, Konata grabbed her bag once she was done and headed out to the usual spot. An excited kick popped into her step.

Once outside at the entrance she walked over to the side and continued walking further and further from the groups and cliches that were spread across the grounds. It was a natural hallway with one side being the school wall and the other being the surrounding miniature forest. The closer to the trees, the more secretive the spot and entertainingly more varied the students. Gathered against the mono colored walls were usually the Visual Kei or fashion fanatics that switched out of uniform at the first ring of the bell, pulling out their laptops and sharing headphones. Those banished from their respective clubs-readers of controversial books and ill tempered otaku-found a few benches behind the art room. Make-out alley was too easily recognizable and humorously underpopulated. She made certain to pass by quietly without staring. A small group of amateur yankees could be seen sneaking off into the bushes to explore the city. No doubt Kuroi used to do the same when she was that age, better known as Serpent Nana back then. Finally there was the dumpster area behind the cafeteria where ironically not only the finished meals were tossed out but the new ones delivered as well.

Another minute of traveling and she arrived at the location, hidden behind what Konata theorized were the showers. No windows or cameras and tucked away in the midst of unwatched trees that shaded the little crook, it was perfect for teacher-student couples to hold special meetings. The teen was the one to suggest it, discovering it one day when fleeing from Kagami's wrath and figured it would be a good place for a special event-what kind of event she could only guess. When Konata arrived Kuroi was leaning against the wall with arms crossed and eyes relaxed, a pose that made her cool points with the otaku jump up a bit. Once they both caught sight of each other, their eyes would glow with liveliness as they stopped, said "Hey" and headed for the other until both paths intersected midway.

"It's been a while since you've called me out to this spot," Konata sweetly said, rising on her tippy toes and quickly falling back down on her heels. "We used to kiss so much here. I remember how nervous around each other we were."

"No doubt about that. It was partly fear of getting caught you know." Kuroi added. "Since we're a lot more open with each other I guess this place lost its purpose."

"Yeah but it was fun."

"Risky and fun." Kuroi corrected.

"But that just added to the excitement Sensei. You've got to have danger, I can see it in your serpent eyes."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, the reason I called you out here was because I wanted to ask you something." Kuroi placed her hands on her hips, this conversation must have meant serious business so Konata stiffened up and braced herself for anything. The teacher dug one hand into her red coat's pocket but hid her hand behind her back after pulling it out again. Her friendly smile turned into that unbalanced line between utter happiness and shyness. "I know this is a bit out of your comfort zone but..."

"_Is she going to ask for something sexually deviant? Does she have an embarrassing fetish?! Alright! Score! I'll try my best to make her happy!" _Konata thought to herself, trembling slightly due to the tightness of her position.

"The baseball season is starting up again this year and I have tickets to the opening game." She pulled her hand out and revealed two dull orange tickets, black lines typed up and down the pieces of colored paper. "You probably don't have any interest in it but I wanted to invite ya anyway to the Chibi Lotte Marines opening game."

"Baseball?"

"Yep. Were you expecting something else?" Kuroi knew her teasing was complete truth, there was no way her girlfriend would ever expect baseball. Heck, it was written all over her caught off guard face that still tried to make some sense of what was just asked but what was stirring in that head of hers then?

Konata nodded. "Embarrassing fetish."

"Not today kid. Right now it's baseball time!" Her voice was cradled with excitement, it felt familiar to Konata. "So what do you say? Wanna come with me to the game? I know it's not your kind of thing but-"

"S-sure. When is it?" Baseball? Konata had no interest in baseball. It even went out of its way to ruin her anime with its extended games leaking over schedule and from what she saw it was rather uneventful. She knew Kuroi loved the game but never did she think they would actually go to one. Despite all this the teen said yes. Everything was set in stone now. Those eyes of an adult lighting up like a child, it was phenomenal.

"Really?" Kuroi's face started blank but that unbalanced line reached for the sky and cracked a large smile, even sparking some redness to the sides. "Great! It starts at 3 this Saturday. I'll pick you up from your house and take you there myself."

"Great."

Kuroi stepped up to her and planted a warm kiss against her cheek. "This means a lot to me Konata." And she quickly headed away from the scene, making that contract more unbreakable with every step. Once certain she was out of Konata's sight, Kuroi looked at those tickets and felt both arms and legs quiver with excitement. Taking a risk, she jumped up into the air with one fist punching the sky. "Yes!" she called out. "She's actually coming with me to the game! I can't believe it!" The second her feet hit the ground, she leaned back against the school's wall and stared at the tickets squeezed in her palm, finding that feeling of excitement and relief swelling in her-when you ask that special person out for the first time or doing something ridiculously bold before a crowd of strangers and then find yourself met with applause. "Taking my girlfriend out to the baseball game," she sang, each step she took one filled with utter glee as if nothing else today would matter.

Konata slammed open the classroom door and dashed into the room, "Kagami, my dear companions!"

"What the?! Konata, are you insane?!" Kagami fussed, leaning back in her seat as the otaku rushed for the desk, breathing heavily without restraint or consideration.

"Are you okay Konata?" Miyuki asked as her friend took a seat and began opening her bento. The otaku decided to pull out her dessert first from her pocket and nervously unwrapped the chocolate cornet, taking a small bite for the sake of it. Taking a deep breath, she reported the situation.

"Nanako just asked me if I would go to a baseball game with her and I said yes."

Tsukasa wanted to be careful with this. It didn't make much sense why the blue haired girl was in such a panic about a baseball game so she thought it over carefully as everyone else absorbed the situation. "I...I don't see what the problem is." she said.

"I don't know a thing about baseball except its boring and-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Kagami interrupted. She pinched the bridge of her nose before continuing on. "This sounds like some bad sitcom situation where somebody goes overboard and acts like they're obsessed about something they don't actually like at all."

"Yeah but those end with heart warming confessions of just wanting to be with the person," Konata said. "But a lot of the day is ruined by the antics. Unrealistic really..."

"So what's the problem then Konata? You wanna cancel the date?"

"No way! This is important to Nanako, she even said so herself. She goes to places I like a lot so it's more than fair to do something like this for her. There's just a lotta problems that could arise from this and one bad move could set off the Murder Flag." Konata turned to Miyuki. "Please Miwiki, provide me with baseball information so I don't end up with crows picking out my organs or my head in a bag on a nice boat."

"Um...the earliest form of baseball originated in Europe around the 18th century and-"

"Not that kind of information. Anything recent? Something about the Chiba Lotte Marines?" she asked, surprised the name was now stuck in her head.

Kagami sighed loudly before smacking her panicked friend's head with a rolled up assignment. "You know you say please first before wolfing down all your friends knowledge. I'm sure Kuroi-sensei knows you're not a sports person so she won't expect much from you."

Konata held her chin in deep thought. "You're right, I wouldn't want to risk looking like a fool either but it'd be nice if she could tell me things that I understood. With anime and manga, it's basically stories so it's not too hard to relate when I talk about it. I guess for this I just need to do some research first. Youtube and Google are my weapons here."

"That's nice. You want to impress sensei for your date then?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yeah, that's one of my many goals. It'd be nice to not be bored for two hours either." Konata paused, basking in the silence of her friends and her thoughts. If she had to describe the condition of her brain nothing was more suitable than the sight of an engine humming from worry. She decided to cool down and just pull the curtain on what might have been the biggest problem. "What if Nanako is one of those crazy sports fanatics? Yelling like a maniac and getting into crazy arguments with other fans?"

"Isn't that the same thing as being an otaku?" Kagami said deadpan and without a hint of mercy.

"Whoa, you're right! We're really similar like that...but it feels different with sports. Maybe I just don't understand..." Konata said. "All I know is that it's just one of those things that don't appeal to me at all."

"Just wait until Saturday, I'm sure it'll turn out alright in the end." The tsundere's advice settled it and the otaku placed her concerns to the far edges of her mind, knowing each day would pull them closer back. In fact she anticipated that Friday evening before the big game, knowing she'd be filled to the brim with anxiety about diving herself into such a different world. Sports definitely wasn't part of her interests but further distant from that was the atmosphere and craziness it seemed to inspire.

First thing first, she rushed home after school and undertook the research project for baseball. Tossing her bag onto the bed and rushing to the computer, her mental library of website links and forums activated, thousands of archives filled with dormant knowledge just waiting to be extracted, these were the dating swords and shields of a lucky nerd who managed to get a sexy older woman to be her girlfriend. Konata logged into her computer account, watching as her couple dozen desktop icons covered over half of her screen. "Poor wallpaper, I've gotta clean this stuff up later." Then she noticed most of it was rather questionable doujinshi and images she was too lazy to save in their proper, well hidden folders. "Uh oh, better organize them real quick before Yutaka decides to get on here."

Every ecchi, romantic, high resolution, internet meme related, hardcore hentai, action packed and artistic image and gif was placed into their special folders with a scary casualness that came with being a fiend of the internet. Konata couldn't imagine her friends handling adult material like this with such ease and sense of comfort. Once that was done she googled "How to Play Baseball" and received the typical results like Wikihow, eHow, and About articles and even a dozen or so Wikipedia pages concerning the subject. One click would lead to a general synopsis with many more links leading to other articles. "This really is becoming a handful, I hope I can absorb all this info before Saturday. Ah well, I'll just have to copy off of Kagami more than usual. But what's a knuckleball?" She kept on clicking, her bewildered eyes skimming every page. "Short stop? Types of pitches? I thought it was just hitting a ball with a stick and running around the bases! Why does all this look so complicated?!"

Spending the good remainder of her day reading up on the sport, she doubt much of it would stick to memory. Cruel irony played another joke on her as her hate of the sport only heightened the more she tried to understand it. What glued itself to her mind were things relevant to her interests or subjective concepts, not sport strategies and statistics. Worst yet was the anxiety flying wildly in her stomach and chest as she imagined the wild behavior of sports fans and the tormenting length of every game. In almost every way did it all feel unappealing.

To cut into her exhausted moods she would log into her online game and play for a few minutes before continuing her research. Night was quickly approaching without warning and by the time she logged off for the seventh time a brief _dun dun_ sounded from her computer. It didn't surprise her, it was the signal that someone on her messenger list was online now and had contacted her. "Oh, it's Nanako."

_Konakona- Hey!_

_Nanakon- Hey right back at ya Konata! =) Just felt like talking to you. I'm really excited about the game on Saturday. I still can't believe you said yes._

_Konakona- It's only fair, you go to Akiba lot with me right?_

_Nanakon- Yeah but even I get to enjoy a lot of that with you. I can tell you're really not a sports person though. Are you sure it's no problem? I wouldn't be upset if you changed your mind you know._

Konata's fingers hovered perfectly still over the keyboard as she reread that a few times over. This was definitely an opportunity to back out of it. She shouldn't feel too bad right, Kuroi did buy two tickets and _then_ ask if she wanted to go so money isn't an issue here. Konata pondered suggesting a day together doing something else, maybe a nice date or even staying at home. This is a perfect chance to skip the baseball game and not hurt her teacher's feelings, she told herself. Staring at the monitor, watching her girlfriend await her answer with what she knew would now be an unsettled patience. "No," Konata said, staring at the messages without much attention. "That isn't right."

_Konakona- Don't worry, I want to go with you._

She typed it. That was that, she chose the hardest path possible, the cave with spikes jumping out from all sides, bats hanging from the roof waiting to scatter in a frenzy at the slightest movement and her escape a guaranteed futility. Yet she felt good about it. She felt like telling Kuroi more, about the issues she had about it. Discussion was already growing in her head like a plant's life in fast forward.

_Konakona- And you know you would be a little upset._

_Nanakon- Yeah, I sorta would. But it took you a while to reply._

_Konakona- I was just thinking to myself. Baseball seems too complicated for sticks and balls._

_Nanakon- There's also bases you know. -_-_

_Konakona- Yeah, I was looking up a bunch of stuff and there's just too much! How difficult does this game get?!_

_Nanakon- Lol. It's a subtle, slow sport you know. Lots of observation and techniques to doing things. I used to play with my friends in high school. Now I just watch._

_Konakona- That gives me a great idea!_

_Nanakon- Hmm? What're you planning little one?_

_Konakona- Don't worry, don't worry. We'll have tons of fun after the game on Saturday. ~Sensei~_

_Nanakon- You're really doing too much Konata._

_Konakona- Only because I'm enslaved by onee-sama's love. ;)_

_Nanakon- Lol, that just sounds weird Konata! Even for Marimite..._

_Konakona- Oho! You got my reference! Slowly you're being infected now._

_Nanakon- I know I shouldn't ask but what's the cure?_

_Konakona- A cheap shot covered by basic health care premiums._

_Nanakon- Not the kind of answer I was expecting._

_Konakona- The shot is code for a kiss._

_Nanakon- Alright! Now this is what I call internet sex._

_Konakona- That's just ecchi, sensei._

After two hours of chatting Kuroi decided to call it a night, wanting to catch enough sleep for the lesson tomorrow. She asked Konata to try and hit the hay early as well knowing how useless the suggestion was so instead a nice array of chalks were prepared to toss at any weary headed students who succumbed to the sandman during history. Logging out, Konata checked the time. Only an hour before midnight, the night was still young. She placed her computer on standby, deciding to no longer research as much as she earlier feared she needed to. There was another issue to strike, one that formed during the chat with her teacher. "I hope Kagami is still up, I really need to talk to somebody."

Talking with Kuroi couldn't have gone better in Konata's opinion-the anxiety fought on ferociously inside her but she felt more capable. Saturday felt like something she could take on. Bugging her now was richer, more fertile and deep than everything else at the moment. She had put it aside to enjoy her time with the teacher but now that that had ended this dread haunted her.

A feeling of shame.

It was unexpected that such a small moment, something no one else knew even existed could make her feel so terrible. "Maybe I'm just being too sensitive. Something so small shouldn't bother me." But she hit speed dial for her best friend anyway.

Kagami squeezed her eyelids at the sudden sound of her ringtone exploding all over the room, sending light from its front screen bouncing off the wall. It was the default company ringtone but it strived with every ounce of power to make its voice heard. Reaching for the hand held siren before it awoke anyone else, if it hadn't already, she pushed it against her ear and grunted out a rough "Hello?"

"Kagami, it's Konata."

"What do you want? I just fell asleep."

"Sorry. I just need to talk about something but maybe it can wait until tomorrow."

"No, no. Is it important? And you better say yes Konata, I mean it. I rather be sleeping than talking to you right now."

"Yep. Very important."

"Okay, let me just sit myself up." Kagami reached for the pillow behind her and rested the longest side against the wall. As she pushed herself up from the covers she tried to pinpoint exactly what the problem could have been, there weren't any trembles or much upset in her friend's voice so it couldn't be too serious. _I swear if it's about the baseball game..._

"I just got done chatting with Nanako about Saturday," Konata started.

"I'm gonna hang up if this is really about the baseball game!"

"It's not like that, I swear on my honor as an SOS Brigade Member." She even raised her right hand knowing no one would see it anyway. It was the principle of the matter. Unfortunately Kagami knew exactly what was going on over the phone.

"You know...it's sorta bad that I can take that seriously. So what's the problem then?"

Konata plopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling above, letting her legs and other arm decide where they want to go as she prepared to spill her guts. "Kuroi understands it'll be a little hard for me to get situated with sports but since she understands I feel a lot better. It'll be a new experience so I'll try my best for her. It's just...during the conversation she asked me if I really wanted to go. She even offered to cancel."

"I think I might be missing the point here. You've got a date with a nice person who understands you."

"I know, it sounds weird right? It's just that I almost accepted the offer. I was already thinking up excuses and other activities to do instead even though I knew how happy it would make her to go."

"And this is why you feel bad?" Kagami asked. "I think you're being too sensitive Konata. I know you probably...well, you love her don't you?!" She couldn't help but fuss that out.

"Yeah, of course. I love Nanako...a lot Kagami."

"Well you're probably just worried about how selfish you're being. I know how you feel Konata, you think love's all about being selfless and doing everything you can for someone else."

"Well yeah! What other kind of love do you have in mind Kagami?" Konata asked, worrying that her friend might have dug further into the land of pessimists. Nobody wanted a grim tsundere!

"Relationships are about you being happy too, not just making one person happy." It all sounded too familiar to Kagami as she repeated her own past thoughts. She remembered the day she comforted herself with those words whenever she found herself angered over the otaku's obliviousness. "You're going to be selfish and you're going to want Kuroi-sensei to do things for you she may not be entirely comfortable with, like dating a student in the first place dummy."

"I suppose you're right. I still feel a little bad for thinking about backing out of it all."

"Well I can't help you with that. That's your own insanity you have to deal with."

"Thanks. Well, not for the insanity remark. Thanks for talking to me, I feel better about it now Kagami."

Receiving that praise made her scrunch up and cover herself further with the blankets. She had to admit it wasn't too bad to confess these things by proxy conversation, it was eating her inside being unable to talk to anybody about these feelings and making it worst was the inevitable curiosity it gave others of what made her think that way, what did she do to worry about love. There was a joy to be had in using the heartache she felt to help out Konata whose head ran with the same thoughts Kagami's in the past.

"Being in love and still being a bit selfish," Konata muttered to herself. "I never really thought of it that way...I've still got a lot to learn."

And Saturday was a perfect opportunity to learn more. For the first time she would have to make a little sacrifice to make Kuroi happy and she embraced that with a warm heart.

_Author's Note: A two parter story! I'm surprised the baseball story is actually running on as long as it is, I just randomly came up with this while catching a glimpse of a game on television. It's always strange being around people who really get into sports, at least for me, and I wanted to explore the emotions people go through when they do something that absolutely holds no return or satisfaction for them, it just makes the other person happy and in the end that makes the everyone happy. Eh? This boring commentary doesn't amuse you at all? Fine, have a disgusting poem written by Konata in the 7__th__ grade!_

_Otako, I am otaku,_

_who worships your tentacles abound,_

_you hunt for succulent high school girls,_

_and worry not the eyes of the world,_

_continue on otako for we love your slippery ways,_

_otako, otako, we love otako_

_otako, otako, loved by all otaku_

_Otako means Great/Honorable/Respectable Octopus. I apologize in advance to those who find this in poor taste and immaturity. Teehee._


End file.
